Love It If We Made It
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Towen multi-chapter drama and FLUFF to get through hiatus. Takes place a month or so after 15x25 and follows the life of Teddy and Owen as they navigate parenthood AND their new relationship. Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"You're such a pretty girl, oh my goodness..." Teddy Altman held her one month old baby daughter close to her as she stared out into the beautiful Seattle skyline.

Baby Allison was just starting to smile a little bit, and boy did she light up when her mommy spoke to her.

"Who's mommy's pretty girl, is it you? Oh yes it's you, it sure is you!" Teddy gushed and placed numerous kisses on her daughters chubby cheeks.

"Am I interrupting?" Owen Hunt suddenly appeared in the doorway of Allison's nursery, beaming at his girls. Leo next to him, holding his hand. But once Leo saw Teddy, he released from Owens grasp and ran up to her.

"Mama!" He yelled. Teddy and Owen were grateful Allison was still awake because although cute, Leo's yelps bellowed against the walls.

"Hi my sweet boy!" Teddy let Leo nestle into her free side.

"Baby!" Leo smiled while touching Allison's face.

"Gentle Leo," Teddy smiled, "yes, your baby sister!"

"Baby, sissa!" Leo said, looking up at Teddy for approval.

Suddenly Teddy's eyes filled with tears, she still was dealing with postpartum hormones.

"That's right," Teddy beamed and looked up at Owen.

Owen set his stuff down and came back into the nursery to join his family.

"There's my sweet girl," Owen said softly while placing the sweetest of kisses atop Allison's tiny head full of strawberry-blonde hair. She closed her eyes and made the sweetest of sounds as she fell asleep.

"I'm going to put her down, I'll be out in a minute to start dinner." Teddy said, getting up with the baby in one arm, helping Leo down with the other.

"No, I'll cook. You've had a busy day already." Owen insisted.

"No. I want to. Plus your daughter is an angel. She only cried once today, and as soon as I gave her the boob she was fine!" Teddy laughed.

"Shhh!" Owen snickered. "Leo's gonna hear that and start repeating it."

"Oh please. He doesn't know that word." Teddy scoffed.

"Mama BOOB!" Leo yelled. "Mama boob, Mama boob, Mama booooooob!"

Teddy and Owen couldn't stop laughing, but quickly tried to stop as to not wake up Allison who was fast asleep.

"How was work?" Teddy asked carefully while taking a sip of water, and Owen knew why.

"It was fine. Tom shot me death glares every chance he could but other than that, he wasn't a bother."

Teddy just nodded, looking down.

"You okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. It's just," she took a breath, "I wish I had never done it." She said frustrated.

"Done what...?" Owen replied, concerned.

"Dated Tom. While I was pregnant with our daughter no less! Maybe Toms right, maybe I am a whore." Teddy sat back, crossing her arms.

"Stop that. You've done nothing wrong here Teddy. I'm the one who screwed up. I'm the one who neglected you for too long, let you get swept away into that slime balls arms. You were just trying to move on, be happy, while still being there for me and my bullshit. Like always." Owen shook his head.

"Yeah but-" Teddy said.

"No buts. You did everything right, Teddy. You were honest with him." Then Owens face started to turn red.

"When Tom called you a whore, in front of our daughter...I wanted to break his neck."

"I know. I couldn't believe he called me that, after I tried to let him down gently."

When Allison was just twelve hours old, and Teddy was recovering from her birth, Tom had found out about his girlfriend having her baby, not telling him, and having the "sperm donor," as Tom called him, by her side and not him. Needless to say, his true colors came out.

Amelia tried to prevent the big blow out from happening, she tried to tell Tom once again that this was inevitable and to just back away quietly, but there was no stopping him. Once he heard that Teddy had the baby and didn't tell him, he took off to Labor and Delivery like a rabid dog.

"Huh, a reunion, fun!" Tom stood in the doorway, heaving from his run.

Teddy was still groggy and out of it.

"Tom. I think you should leave." Owen said gently, trying to calming guide Tom out of the room.

"No, I think I deserve an explanation. After everything I've done for you, Altman?" Tom pressed.

"She doesn't owe you anything, Koracick. She is my best friend, this is our daughter. And you know what? We're in love, we've always been in love. And yeah, I've made some mistakes, big ones. But so has she, and we both realize that now." Owen defended.

"Tom..." Teddy began to sit up, slowly and quietly, as to not disturb her already restless daughter.

"Well?" Tom asked, in his usual arrogant tone.

"You have done a lot for me...and her, and -and I thank you for that but, Owens right. I'm in love with him. I always have been and, I tried to move on...with you. And I care about you but-I suppose deep down I knew that this wasn't going to go anywhere because the feelings weren't mutual." Teddy explained.

Tom just scoffed and shook his head.

"Wow Altman, you really are just going to crawl back to him, like always? Be Owen Hunts little whore."

"Tom!" Teddy said, shocked.

Owen was enraged, he'd had enough, his face turning beat red.

"I think you need to get out of here right now Tom, RIGHT now," Owen stepped close to his face which held a nasty smirk, "and if you EVER call the mother of my child that word again, you'll wish you never stepped foot in Seattle." Owen said sternly.

Once again Tom scoffed angrily at the couple, turning to leave, he stopped to make one last insulting remark.

"Congratulations on the product of your one night stand."

Teddy hadn't stopped crying since Toms outburst, which then led to Allison waking up and fussing. Owen comforted his girls the best he could, and soon, both were calm and content.

"I'm so sorry he said those things to you." Owen said later that evening while stroking Teddy's hair.

"Hey, that's what I am right?" Teddy said in a defeated tone, "I'm the one who led another man on while pregnant with another mans baby."

"Hey. You were trying to get your life together. Be happy. You have nothing to be ashamed or sorry for, Teddy. Everything happened the way it was supposed to. Okay?" Owen said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Teddy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

Allison, who had been sleeping peacefully in Teddy's arms during this conversation, stirred slightly but without waking up.

"God she's so perfect Owen. I can't believe we made her." Teddy began to cry happily.

"I know. She's beautiful, just like her mommy." Owen smiled.

"And adorable, just like her daddy." Teddy replied.

"I love you so much, Teddy." Owen whispered against her head while planting another kiss.

"I love you," Teddy whispered back, and looking down at her daughter, "I love you both so much."

Once Teddy and the baby were discharged, she and Owen packed their things from their respective residences and bought a high rise condo together in downtown Seattle. Making a move was hectic with a newborn and energetic toddler but they made it work. And now, nearly a month and half into a new relationship, a new home and parenthood things were looking up for the two of them.

Once dinner was finished, and Leo was put to bed, Teddy and Owen had just one thing on their minds. Unfortunately; they still had at least a week until they could do THAT.

"Owen, you know I want to but Carina said at least 6 weeks." Teddy said with a giggle as Owen kisses her neck slowly.

Owen continued kissing her, and running his hand through her blonde waves.

"O-Owen...stop" Teddy said, her arousal grew stronger.

Owen stopped.

"Teddy. It's been 6 weeks. How do you FEEL?" Owen smiled seductively.

Teddy just started into his bright blue eyes, filled with lust. This would be their first time together since conceiving their daughter.

"Just. Don't get me pregnant again just yet." Teddy laughed and leaped into Owens arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Once they got to the bedroom, everything was so surreal, perfect. Owen lit some candles, put on some soft music and pulled Teddy onto him on their bed. They slowly removed each item of clothing, while kissing one another deeply, smiling in between kisses. They were so happy, so in love.

Once completely undressed and foreplay was not enough, Owen, who respected and loved Teddy more than anything stopped.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

"I've never been more ready." Teddy smiled and kissed Owen hard.

And with that, Owen made passionate love to her. They never knew how much they needed each other than in that present moment. This was even better than Germany, and they thought the sex then was amazing. This was a whole new level. Because everything was falling into place. Sex meant something different and new now. They had their whole lives together ahead of them. They were a family. They had made it.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks flew by in a flash.

Allison changed and grew by day, as did Leo. Her expressions were becoming more prominent, she started laughing and her now bright green eyes sparkled every time she did. Leo was nearing two years old and starting to speak in full sentences. Teddy and Owen were in constant amazement by these two lights in their lives.

Before Teddy knew it, she was watching her baby roll over for the first time one morning shortly after Owen left for work. She of course started crying and clapping when her little girl made yet another milestone in her young life.

"Good job! That's my girl! That's my big girl!" Teddy explained and bathed Allison's chubby face with kisses.

Leo followed Teddy's actions. Clapping and running over to his sister, giving her kisses. Teddy and Leo had continued to grow closer and closer, since she asked Owen if he could stay home with her and the baby while she was on maternity leave. Of course, Owen didn't hesitate, he was ecstatic for Teddy and Leo to finally bond. And it didn't take long. Within two weeks of living together Leo had grown attached to Teddy and called her "mama." Teddys heart melted every time he did. She never expected it to happen so fast, let alone ever, really.

A year ago Teddy was just trying to wrap her mind around taking care of and loving one baby, now she had two and wouldn't have it any other way.

One night, Teddy and Owen laid tangled in the sheets together after having sex. Sweaty and tired, they sighed happily in each other's arms.

"I can't believe I go back to work tomorrow." Teddy said sadly.

"I know. Time is flying. I can't believe our little girl is already three months old." Owen replied.

"I just always want more time. It never feels like enough, with both of them. I don't want to miss a thing!" Teddy exclaimed.

"How do you think I feel?!" Owen laughed, "I feel like I've missed so much, even though in reality I know I haven't but, you have no idea how much I miss you guys when I'm working."

"I know babe, I know. And I'm grateful that Bailey allowed me a twelve week maternity leave, it was very generous but, like you, I don't want to miss a thing."

Teddy turned over so she could look into Owens eyes.

"Like, right now? I MISS them. They're just in the next room and I miss them. I just want to hold my babies constantly." Teddy sighed.

Owen smirked, and stroked Teddy's hair.

"What?" Asked Teddy.

"Your BABIES." He smiled.

Teddy beamed back.

"I know. I can't believe Leo is mine, ours. And I'm so glad Amelia still wants to be in his life and that it's been working out. I mean, he loves spending time with her and it isn't weird for anyone!" Teddy said excitedly.

"I know," Owen agreed, shaking his head in amazement, "I never would have imagined it."

"He is one amazing little boy, and I love him so much Owen."

"I know you do." Said Owen proudly.

The two of them lay in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company and then Owen thought of something he'd had on his mind for weeks, but didn't want to pressure Teddy.

"Teddy?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" Teddy purred, snuggling closer into his chest.

"What do you think about officially becoming Leo's adoptive mother?"

Teddy sat up abruptly, making the sheet they were wrapped in fall swiftly off, revealing her naked chest.

Owen started laughing hysterically as she laughed loudly and dramatically covered herself back up.

Gaining composure, Teddy teared up.

"Owen, are you sure about this? I mean, we're still figuring things out. Everything is so new. We have the baby and-" Owen stopped her, and took her hand.

"Teddy. You are the mother of my daughter, Leo is my son. You've been more of a mother to him in the last few months than anyone has ever been. He loves you, he calls you 'mama.' You are his mother and it should be official." Owen said sweetly.

Teddy threw herself onto Owen and kissed him passionately.

"Okay." She said, smiling, crying.

"Okay?" He asked, starting to cry himself.

"Okay!" And with that the kissing intensified.

Intertwining their bodies once again, Teddy and Owen made love for hours.

"God, I'm going to be tired in the morning!" Teddy slumped back onto the bed, looking at the clock that now read 2a.m.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it." Owen smirked.

"God, I love you so much." Teddy responded and kissed him again.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy stirred as the faint sound of a baby crying echoed in her mind.

Was she dreaming? The sound of the infant crying became louder and louder. Nope. This wasn't a dream. This was the life of a new mom.

Teddy's heavy eyelids opened up as she rolled out of bed to check on her daughter, but Owen was already up.

"Teddy, go back to sleep. I've got her. You have to be up in two hours and...you've barely gotten any sleep as it is." Owen smirked.

"No, no it's okay," Teddy yawned, "she's probably hungry, and honey, you don't have what she needs." Teddy giggled sleepily.

"There isn't a bottle ready to go in the fridge?" Owen asked.

"No. I actually forgot to pump today for her middle of the night feedings, I'm sorry." Teddy apologized.

"No it's fine, don't apologize! I just want you to get as much sleep as possible." Owen said.

"Hey, this is parenthood buckaroo. Sleep is non-existent, so buckle up," Teddy laughed and playfully hit Owens arm, "but if you want, you can come with me to feed and check on her, make sure Leo's okay too." Teddy suggested.

"Always right behind you, Major." Owen smiled and kissed her cheek.

Their 7a.m. alarm came faster than Teddy or Owen even expected. They were exhausted, but happy. Being up all night from making love and spending time with their babies made it all worth it.

Teddy groggily tried to pull herself out of Owens warm embrace but was pulled back playfully.

"Where do you think you're going?" Owen yawned, followed by trailing kisses all down her arm.

"Stop, stop! I have to get ready for work. Bailey will kill me if I'm late." Teddy giggled like a little kid.

"Just five minutes, that's all we need" Owen continued kissing her which sent Teddy into an aroused state.

"Owen, no I-I haven't even taken my birth control for today and-" Owen began kissing her passionately on the lips.

Teddy pulled away.

"Owen, come on. I don't have time." Teddy smiled, and just as she tried to get up again a certain tiny human let her presence be known.

"See?! That's why we can't do IT right now," Teddy stated, "our beautiful 3-month-old is a reminder of what happens when we do that!"

"Well, I'm not opposed to it." Owen smiled proudly and leaned back, resting his arms behind his head.

"Honey. I JUST had your baby, we have a toddler, don't even think about knocking me up again just yet!" Teddy playfully threw her pillow at Owen.

"Alright, alright." Owen said, throwing his hands up.

"I'm going to go feed Allie, and then I AM getting ready for work." Teddy smirked.

Owen just laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay. I'll go get Leo, oh and Teddy?" Owen asked while gently pulling her in for a soft kiss, "good morning."

Teddy's first day back was hectic, stressful and at times, lonely. She missed Owen. She missed her kids, especially her baby girl. Teddy could have never prepared herself for the bond that she'd form with Allison. She thought she loved her while she was still in her belly? It only quadrupled once her seconds old baby was placed gently in her arms. It was indescribable, intoxicating, she loved her so much.

Teddy hadn't been away from Leo or Allison for more than one second since starting her maternity leave, aside from showering and sleeping. She just wanted to have them close, all the time.

"Hey, you okay?" Amelia came up behind Teddy cheerfully.

"Oh, hey. Yeah. Fine." Teddy lied through a weak smile.

"No you're not. I know that look. You miss them, all of them. Owen, the kids. You miss SLEEP." Amelia laughed.

Teddy couldn't help laughing either.

"I do. Sleep has been somewhat impossible. But no, I just-I thought this would be easier, this coming back to work thing. I mean it's been three months, I'm a workaholic, I thought I'd be dying to get back into the pit, the OR..." Teddy sighed.

"You're a mother now," Amelia smiled gently, "everything changes."

"I know, and I'll get there. Adjust to this new normal. But it's hard. Harder than I could have ever imagined. I just want to hold Allison close for as long as I can. It was easier coming into Leo's life after his newborn stage, because now I'm used to him growing and changing fast. But Allie? Everyday there is something new and it's beautiful, and amazing but-" Teddy trailed off.

"But, it's already going by so fast." Amelia finished.

"Exactly." Teddy replied, sadly.

"Well hey, look at that. 6p.m. Your day is practically over, no incoming traumas or emergencies. Go get your babies." Amelia smiled, gesturing for Teddy to head out.

"Thanks Amelia." Teddy said and gave her friend a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Teddy and Owen both were lucky enough to finish their shifts on time, pick up the kids and have a relaxing evening at home, a rarity for a surgeon.

"First day go okay honey?" Owen asked while twisting some leftover pasta on his fork.

"Yeah. Nothing too crazy believe it or not. I kind of missed the rush but at the same time, I think I need to be eased back into it if I can." Teddy replied.

"Yeah. I can imagine," Owen said, "Did you hear, Koracick quit?"

"I did. I briefly ran into him at the nurses station and, it was awkward. He didn't even look at me, not that I wanted him to, but it was infuriating because he knew I was standing there." Teddy replied.

"He doesn't know how to behave like a mature adult, Teddy. I mean, we knew that." Owen said, shrugging.

"I know. I guess, I guess I just expected him to apologize for how we left things." Teddy said sadly.

"I get that, but it shouldn't matter Teddy. He showed his true colors to you that day." Owen said sternly.

"That he did..." replied Teddy, thinking about how Tom had been so good to her, and when things didn't work out in his favor, she was suddenly a whore to him.

Teddy and Owen sat in a short but uncomfortable silence that was then interrupted by their son.

"Dada, Mama!" Leo suddenly yelled out, accompanied by a sweet giggle.

"What is it baby boy?" Teddy smiled, ruffling Leo's thick brown curls.

"Sissy?!" Leo yelled, pointing towards a sleeping Allison in her bassinet.

"Shhhhh. Sissy's sleeping." Owen whispered.

"Sissy, shleepy?" Leo sweetly asked.

"Yes, sissy's very sleepy. Babies are very sleepy most of the time." Teddy explained.

"Ooo." Leo replied, and went back to playing with and eating his pasta spread all over his high chair table.

"But sissy will be up soon, and you'll be able to play with her again!" Owen reassured Leo.

"I love how much he loves her." Teddy said.

"I know. It's adorable." Owen agreed.

Again, another moment of awkward silence.

"Owen." Teddy states.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Never doubt my undying love for you," Teddy said, taking his hand and squeezing it, "Tom is a distant memory."

"I know." Owen smiled.

Later that night after Teddy and Owen bathed the kids and put them to bed, Owen only had one thing on his mind.

"So, when do you want to go down to social services, meet with that social worker, and sign the papers for Leo?" He asked.

"Owen, you know how much I want this, but I was thinking...aren't you worried that they're going to give us an issue because we're not married?" Teddy questioned.

Owen sat up, puzzled.

"I mean, they were ready for Amelia to sign the papers and we were divorced."

"Right." Teddy said.

"Hey, we'll figure it out. If they question our stability, we'll just be honest about it. We're together, we're in a committed, loving relationship, we're a family and there isn't anyone better to parent Leo with me than you." Owen said confidently.

Teddy's smile widened, as she seemed more at ease.

"Okay. Well maybe this weekend, or we could take some personal time during a week day? Bailey didn't start me off with a crazy schedule, I mean unless any emergencies come in but, other than that?" Teddy suggested.

"Sounds perfect honey." Owen smiled and kissed her forehead.

That night all Teddy and Owen did, was sleep. If only the exhausted new parents knew what lie ahead...


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for Teddy and Owen, the social worker who handled Leo's case didn't have any openings for at least three weeks.

The couple was put on a waiting list and were told they would receive a call from Nancy's secretary, letting them know when the next available appointment was to discuss the maternal adoption of Leo.

One month went by and by the time a spot opened up for them, Teddy and Leo were stricken with the a horrible strain of the flu.

"We can't take him out like this, and you shouldn't go out either. You both need rest." Owen insisted as Teddy was weakly trying to get herself up from their bed to make it to the appointment.

"I-I'm fine babe. And we can drop Leo off at your moms...although then she might get sick. Or we could-" Owen cut her off.

"Teddy. You need sleep, Leo needs sleep, and frankly I need sleep," Owen laughed, "you both need to get better as soon as possible, I hate seeing you and him like this. Hopefully Allison and I won't get it, but if I do, I'm perfectly okay with that. I just want my family to be okay." Owen said.

"You're amazing Owen, thank you." And with that, Teddy cuddled back into bed tiredly and laid her head gently on her pillow.

"There you go," Owen whispered, tucking her in and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead, "rest. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to go check on Leo."

"I love you." Teddy whispered as she closed her eyes.

Owen just smiled back at her.

Another week went by and Leo was finally doing much better, but the same couldn't be said for Teddy.

"Honey, I know we're doctors but, don't you think you should see your primary at this point? I mean it's been over a week and you're still not keeping down solids, are exhausted and have pounding headaches, somethings not right." Owen stated, concerned.

"No, no I'm fine..." Teddy waved her hands, trying to convey she was unbothered, "it's just the flu. Sometimes they last for weeks."

Something wasn't adding up. No one is THIS sick after nearly three weeks. Suddenly Owen froze, and his heart took a leap.

"Teddy..." Owen started.

"Yeah babe?" Teddy asked, rubbing her temples.

"Are you late?" Owen asked.

Teddy thought for a moment. She'd been so focused on trying to get rid of this virus, making sure her kids stayed healthy and Owen that she hadn't realized, yes, she was late. Two weeks exactly.

"I am..." Teddy said, a little shocked.

"Teddy!" Owen exclaimed.

Teddy just stared blankly at the wall. She had no reaction. Actually no, now she was riddled with panic. She couldn't be pregnant again. Not now. Allison wasn't even a year old yet, she wanted to wait at least a year to maybe have one more child, her and Owen weren't married, she just went back to work. She wasn't ready.

"Teddy?" Owen asked slowly, taking a seat next to her on the couch, "you okay, how do you feel?"

"I just...I can't believe this is happening. I mean, Allison is barely six months old, Owen! I loved being pregnant with her don't get me wrong, and I'm grateful for the experience but at one point it felt like it was never ending! My body needed a break and now-" Teddy stopped, tears started to pool in her bright green eyes.

"Wait. What are you saying, Teddy? Do you not want this baby?" Owen was starting to get upset, scared even, remembering what had happened with Cristina and her unexpected second pregnancy.

"We don't even know if I'm pregnant, Owen." Teddy snapped.

"But you could be. And you're saying that you don't want to have this baby if you are?!" Owen shouted, standing up.

"Owen, stop! You'll wake up the babies," Teddy hissed, "that's not what I'm saying, I could never do that, I just-" Owen cut her off.

"Just, take a test, please? Then we'll know for sure..." Owen asked.

The two just paused for a moment, and Teddy got up from the couch.

"I think I have a kit in the bathroom, you know, for a moment like this..." Teddy said awkwardly.

"Okay." Owen nodded, still seeming angry.

Teddy was fuming, panicking, and pacing back and forth in the bathroom. She couldn't get herself to pee on the stick. How could she have let herself get pregnant again so soon, and unplanned, yet again? She loved her daughter with every fiber of her being, with no regrets on the way she came to be in this world but, this is not how she wanted her next pregnancy to go. Ideally she wanted to be married, and then after that, MAYBE get pregnant again, if she even could, she was already approaching 45 years-old.

She laughed at the thought.

"Some women struggle for years to get pregnant, especially in their forties and here I am again, knocked up like its nothing..." Teddy scoffed, looking at herself in the mirror, tears running down her cheeks.

Teddy felt she didn't even need to take the test. She knew. She knew she was pregnant again, this felt all too familiar, which also broke her heart. When she found out she was pregnant again she wanted to be happy, excited, crying happy tears with Owen. Now, she already ruined the moment.

Owen felt lost. This was supposed to be a happy moment. This time they'd be together when they found out they were pregnant, but Teddy didn't even want it. What were they going to do...

Teddy finally emerged from the bathroom, walking slowly back to Owen.

"Well," she said shrugging, "not pregnant."

"The test was negative?" Owen asked sadly.

"I didn't have to take the test. I'm bleeding, I got my period." Teddy said.

Once Teddy had gathered herself and decided to sit down and take the test knowing she was pregnant anyway, she noticed a dime sized spot of blood on her panties and assumed her period had finally come. Not pregnant.

"Oh. Okay then." Owen said, walking towards there bedroom.

"Owen..." Teddy called after him.

"Yeah?" Owen replied coldly.

"I do want another baby with you, at some point, just not right now, it's not the right time." Teddy started crying.

"Is there ever a right time, Teddy?" Owen shrugged.

Teddy thought of her beautiful daughter.

"I guess not. I guess life just happens and you get what you get." Teddy replied looking towards a photo of Allison and Leo on the wall.

Owen ran back over to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, Teddy. I understand, honey. I love you, I love you. I know you love our unplanned, blessing of a baby girl." Owen assured her.

"I love you. I love you and her so much." Teddy replied.

"Let's get some rest, okay? God knows the baby might have us up soon." Owen laughed.

"Yeah, right." Teddy laughed, sniffing and wiping away her tears.

That night, neither one of them could have prepared for what they were about to go through.

Teddy was awoken by the most painful period cramps she'd had in awhile, turning over, she saw the clock read 1a.m.

"Ugh," she mumbled to herself, and started to sit up to grab some ibuprofen and then...

"Ow!" Teddy cried out in pain and fell back in her bed.

Teddy's lower abdominal pain suddenly became excruciating, followed by a warm, wet, sensation between her legs. Removing her sheet slowly, Teddy nearly fainted. Bright red blood was spreading down her thighs fast.

"Owen! Owen!" Teddy yelled.

Owen turned over suddenly.

"What, what is it-oh my god..." Owens eyes bulged like saucers.

"Owen, I-I think I'm having a miscarriage!" Teddy cried.

"But-but, you're not pregnant-!" Owen yelled, horrified.

"I-I think I am!" Teddy screamed.

"We're going to the hospital, don't move!" Owen leaped up and scooped Teddy up in his arms, while simultaneously calling 911.

Thankfully the neighbors were able to come over and keep an eye on the kids, who seemed terrified despite not understanding what was going on.

Once at the hospital, Teddy was sedated considering she had already lost consciousness from the blood loss and pain.

As she was taken to a trauma room all Owen could do was stay back while his colleagues worked on his love.

About an hour later an exhausted, scared and distraught Owen was pacing in the waiting area and taken out of his trance by Carina DeLuca.

"Owen?" Carina asked carefully.

"Yeah? Yeah. Hey. Is everything okay, what the hell happened?" Owen asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Dr. Altman is still sedated. She did have a miscarriage, but there's something else you need to know and I want to wait until she's awake to tell you both." Carina said.

"What is it? For gods sake, just tell me Carina." Owen insisted.

Carina hesitates, but nodded agreeably and took a breath.

"Okay. The thing is Owen, Teddy only lost one baby." Carina said slowly, looking Owen dead in the eyes.

"One baby...you mean?" Owen asked.

"She was carrying twins, Owen. She suffered a Placental Previa which caused the miscarriage of just one of the babies. But the second baby is perfectly fine and the Previa will resolve itself with a minimum of three weeks bed rest." Carina assured Owen.

"Oh my god..." Owen sat back down, in shock.

"Owen, I am so sorry for the loss of your baby. But there is still a perfectly healthy little person in there who needs you." Carina said, rubbing Owens shoulder.

"Yeah but, Carina, she didn't want to be pregnant again...I mean, not yet anyway." Owen said.

"Lets just wait until she wakes up, okay? And she what she has to say then." Carina said, with a small smile.

"Okay," Owen nodded, "thank you."

"Come on, I'll bring you to her." Carina said.

Owen took a breath and stood up with Carina. Upon entering Teddy's room, Owen was brought to tears, admiring her beauty, but also recognizing her vulnerability in this state. He stroked her hair gently and then, placed a hand carefully on her belly.

"Hey there, little one. I'm so glad you're staying strong in there. I love you. And I know mommy will love you. Just hang in there, okay?" He whispered.

God please be okay with this Teddy, please, Owen thought to himself...


	5. Chapter 5

_September 2001_

"It's okay, Teddy. Just breathe. I've got you honey, it's okay." A sweet female voice said.

"I'm losing it, Allison, I know I am, I'm losing this baby." Teddy cried, clutching her tiny baby bump.

"Shhh, we don't know that yet sweetie. Just breathe. I know you're scared. Just let the doctors do their work, okay? Allison pleaded, stroking Teddy's hair.

"Allison...I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, thank you." Teddy cried in pain, as two nurses tried to stop her vaginal bleeding and the OB struggled to find a fetal heartbeat.

"I've always got you, Teds, no matter what." Allison smiled sweetly and continued stroking her friends head, trying to comfort her.

Teddy winced painfully. She thought the pain of losing her parents only a year apart was devastating, now she was probably losing her child...little did she know that in a matter of days, she'd be losing her person too.

_Present day_

The sound of beeping monitors and soft chatter in the hall woke Teddy from her sedation.

Her heavy eyelids opened slowly to see Owen sleeping beside her, his head laid on her thigh.

"Owen?" She asked hoarsely.

His eyes opened sleepily, then became alert within seconds, once he remembered all that happened.

"Oh, babe, you're up." He smiled sadly, stroking her hair lovingly.

"What happened?" Teddy asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Or at least she thought she did.

"I'll let Carina explain when she gets here, I just paged her." Owen replied.

"Carina," Teddy thought, "So it was a miscarriage?"

"Yes, But-" Owen said.

"God..." Teddy cut him off and brought her hand to her face and began crying hysterically.

"Teddy, honey, it's okay, you-"

"No, Owen! It's not okay!" Teddy cried. "I was praying I wasn't pregnant, HOPING I wasn't pregnant...when I started bleeding, thinking it was my period, I was relieved and now? God is punishing me with this..." Teddy threw her hands in the air as she fell silent.

Owen couldn't this. He needed to tell Teddy they still had another baby on the way, that her body hadn't totally failed her. Her pain was more than he could bear and he hoped that knowing there was still another life growing inside of her, that it would take away at least SOME of the pain she was feeling.

"Teddy, there's something you need to know..." but Owens words were interrupted by Carina.

"Good morning Teddy, Owen," Carina said carefully, feeling how tense the room was.

"Owens already told me everything Carina, you don't need to say it." Teddy snapped.

Owen tried to give Carina a look of "no, stop. Not EVERYTHING!" But Carina was already one step ahead.

"Okay...well, Dr. Altman I know that the loss of one of your babies was devastating and I'm so, so sorry for that, but we need to check on the second baby now and make sure everything is still okay." Carina said with a small smile, taking Teddy's hand reassuringly.

Teddy gently pulled her hand away, her tears stopped and her face changed to a shocked, yet confused expression.

"Wait, what are you talking about Carina? What second baby?" Teddy looked frantically at Owen, then back to Carina.

Owen took Teddy's hand, and nodded to her sweetly.

"Teddy, that's what I was trying to tell you. That...that, you were carrying twins. You only miscarried one of them, the other one is still inside." Owen said with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Oh my god..." Teddy choked, bringing both hands back to her face.

She didn't really know what to feel. For a fleeting moment she felt guilt, anger, and sadness that the universe was seemingly punishing her for not wanting a second pregnancy right now. But now, she was back to fear. Of what? She wasn't entirely sure.

"Teddy?" Owen asked, "Are you okay?"

Teddy had zoned out momentarily. She felt numb.

Just then a nurse came into the room, bringing in the ultrasound equipment for Carina. Teddy had some deja vu, from her first OB appointment in Germany. It was all feeling too familiar. An expected pregnancy, scared shitless. Only this time, at least she had Owen by her side, holding her hand. She wasn't alone.

"Dr. Altman, are you ready?" Carina asked.

Teddy swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Okay, great. Can you pull up your gown for me?"

Teddy carefully pulled her gown up, exposing her still flat abdomen. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at her now clean, blood free thighs.

Carina squirted some very cold, blue gel on Teddy'a stomach and began moving the probe around gently.

Within seconds, a sweet smile crept across her face.

"There we go. Your perfectly healthy 7-week-old." Carina said, pointing to the walnut shaped figure on the monitor.

"Oh my god." Owen whispered.

Teddy just stared blankly at the screen, emotionless.

"Teddy, that's our baby. Look at her." Owen beamed, trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

"We don't know that it's a girl, Owen." Teddy responded coldly.

Owen and Carina just shared a look of concern.

"Okay," Carina said breaking the awkward silence that followed and wiped the gel off of Teddy's abdomen, "everything looks good. I want to keep you here for a couple of days to monitor you, and to make sure the Placental Previa continues to heal itself and that it doesn't effect the baby. And once you're discharged, bed rest for at least three weeks, understand?"

"Got it." Teddy replied, absentmindedly.

Carina looked at Teddy sadly, not quite sure what to do next.

"This is a good thing, Teddy. A very good thing. You're very lucky. Not only did your second baby survive, but you could have easily bled out. You're lucky to be alive," Carina smiled, "Now here are your pictures."

Carina tried to hand the print outs of the baby to Teddy but she wouldn't budge, so Owen took them.

"Thank you, Carina, for everything." He smiled uncomfortably, but beamed as he looked at the images of his unborn child in his hand.

"I'll check on you later. Page me if you need anything." Carina smiled at the couple and left the room.

Lucky. Teddy thought. Carina said she was lucky. She was so lucky to have had gone through this, twice now! She was so lucky that she was overwhelmed with immense guilt because she wasn't happy about this baby. When she found out she was pregnant with Allison, despite the circumstances, she was thrilled beyond belief. Sure, she was scared as hell and had no idea how she was going to go about it all but felt immensely happy that she would finally become a mother, no matter happened between her and Owen.

Now, she felt more lost than ever. She didn't feel like herself. She felt like a failure. She felt like the worst mother in the world, the worst partner to Owen. Just simply, the worst.

The next couple of days were difficult. In the rare moments that Owen left her alone, Teddy cried and cried. She cried for herself, she cried for her children, she cried for Owen, she cried for her unborn baby, she cried for the baby she lost years ago, she cried for Allison...

She really needed Allison right now. Her person. Allison had been with her through everything that had gone right right in her life, and everything that had gone wrong. Including losing her 13-week-old baby eleven days before Allison's death, a month after burying her mom and a year after burying her dad.

"Allison..." Teddy cried softly into her pillow on her last night at the hospital, "I wish you were here, I really need you."

Teddy cried herself to sleep for the third night in a row.

"Teddy, Teddy wake up!" Someone was gently shaking her shoulder to wake up.

"Wha-what is it?" Teddy stirred, opening her eyes and almost fainting at the body standing in front of her. It was Allison.

Teddy stared in shock.

"Hey, Teds." Allison smirked, her bright blue eyes sparkling like they always did when she greeted her best friend.

Teddy sat up slowly.

"What are you doing here?!" Teddy asked when she finally found the words to speak.

"Coming to knock some sense into my girl, of course! Why else would I be here?" Allison laughed, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"But-you're..." Teddy said.

"Dead? Yeah, I know," Allison said solemnly, "But I had to come to you. You said you needed me."

"I do, I need you so much Allison. But not just right now, I need you always. I have so much to tell you. I want you to meet my daughter, and Owen! And oh, little Leo too! So much has happened over the last 18 years..." Teddy's eyes filled with tears.

She grabbed her phone, and went to her favorite picture of baby Allison to date.

"This is...Allison, Allison," Teddy sniffled and laughed quietly showing her the picture of Allison snuggled up against her, smiling, her bright green eyes and ginger hair glowing in the sunlight, "I named her after you."

"I know," Allison smiled, "I was there the day she was born, she's so beautiful, you done good."

"You were there?" Teddy asked, choking up again.

"Of course I was. And damn, Teds! Why didn't you ask for drugs?!"

Suddenly Teddy burst out laughing. Of course Allison would ask that.

Allison smirked again, but then her smile turned soft as she looked towards Teddy's belly and Teddy suddenly felt an intense urge to lay a hand there.

"You've been given a gift Theodora Altman. This baby is a gift." Allison smiled.

"I'm so scared. It's so fast. I want everything to be perfect...and, this whole thing that just happened, just reminded me of that day..." Teddy trailed off, remembering all that blood running down her thighs in Allison's bathroom, just as it did a few nights earlier in her own bed.

"I know. And that didn't make any of this any easier. But the universe isn't punishing you. Your feelings are valid. Bringing a new life into this world is scary. It's even scarier when you're still getting used to bringing a new human being into this world. But remember who you are, Teddy. You've been to hell and back, and have come out on the other side. You have a family now." Allison said, squeezing her hand.

Teddy welled with tears. Allison's words spoke to her, just as they always did when she needed it the most.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"I just, I don't want to say goodbye to you again." Teddy replied.

"I'm always with you, Teddy Bear. Always."

And the two friends embraced for several minutes.

Suddenly a phone ringing jolted Teddy awake. She realized it was her own and only 6a.m. The Seattle sunrise was just starting to peek through the blinds, god it was beautiful. Grabbing her phone sleepily, Teddy saw that Owen was FaceTiming her.

She answered with a smile on her face, as Owen, Allison and Leo's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hi babe!" Owen waved.

"Hi momma!" Leo yelled with a huge smile.

Allison stared intensely at the screen, a little confused at first, but then broke out her adorable giggles and huge smile.

"Can you say hi to mommy, Allie?" Owen asked.

Allison just smiled excitedly. She knew her momma.

"Hi baby girl! Hi my sweet, sweet girl," Teddy cried, "and Leo, my boy, hi! Momma misses and loves you two so much." Teddy waved.

It had only been a few days and Teddy's heart was aching for her babies, she just wanted to hold them.

"I'll be home soon, okay? Later today. And momma will be with you all the time for awhile." Teddy told the kids.

"Yay!" Leo exclaimed, clapping his hands with Allison mimicking beside him.

"I'll be there in a few hours to pick you up. How are you doing?" Owen asked.

"I'm fine." Teddy smiled, giving Owen an honest, reassuring look, "the baby's fine too." And she brought a hand to her abdomen.

Owens heart took a leap. He was so worried about Teddy, so worried that she was back in that dark place she was in when they met in Iraq, worried that she would never accept this pregnancy...but he was wrong. And for that, he was grateful.

"Good," Owen replied, letting some tears escape his eyes as he held his two children close, "Good. We'll see you soon, say bye bye Mommy! I love you Teddy, I love you both."

"We love you." Teddy smiled and ended the call.

Looking towards the sunlight Teddy just spoke two words.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

When Teddy walked into her home, hand in hand with Owen, she was immediately brought to tears. Not only had he cleaned the enormous loft to shimmering perfection, but a huge sign was hanging from the ceiling that read:

"Congratulations & Welcome Home, Mommy!"

Megan and Evelyn Hunt were standing under it, both with huge smiles displayed on their faces, accompanied with their eyes glittering with tears and each holding a child. Little Allison in Megan's arms, Leo in Evelyn's.

"Mama, mama!" Leo yelled and clapped, reaching his arms towards Teddy.

Simultaneously the biggest smile spread across Allison's small face, a few days without her mother probably felt like a lifetime to her.

"I don't know what to say!" Teddy gleamed, "Thank you, I missed you all so much!"

Teddy slowly walked over to her family, she knew she'd have to get into bed shortly but she wanted to soak the moment in. She hugged Evelyn and Leo, while giving him a bunch of kisses on his chubby cheeks. And then she made her way over to Megan, and her sweet baby girl. After giving Megan a hug, she gently took little Allison into her arms.

"Come here baby girl, oh I missed you so much, you have no idea..." Teddy cried into Allison's soft strawberry blond curls and inhaled her sweet baby scent.

Looking at her daughter's delicate features, she noticed she already looked older than the last time she saw her.

"She's changed so much, Owen." Teddy cried.

"I know. She grows by day!" Owen laughed, shaking his head in amazement and kissing Allison's forehead.

After the reunion, and briefly discussing the crisis of the miscarriage and Placental Previa, the family shared their excitement over the surviving baby to come and then, Owen took Teddy to bed.

He had placed fresh sunflowers in various places around their bedroom, including Teddy's bedside. Water, snacks, and magazines were set neatly on the night table, but the sweetest item of all? A framed picture of their baby's first ultrasound.

"Owen..." Teddy began to cry some more, looking at the picture and bringing a hand to her belly, rubbing it softly and turning back to Owen.

"It's going to be great," Owen said, "but first we need to keep you both safe, so you can heal, and you..." he said bending down, facing Teddy's stomach, "need to keep growing big and strong for us, okay?"

Teddy had completely lost it. She let her tears flow without shame. She had no words, she loved this man so much. She and Owen shared a long embrace and then he tucked her into bed.

"Get some rest. I'll bring the kids in later with dinner and we can watch a Christmas movie or whatever you want." Owen smiled.

"Okay." Teddy smiled back, and shut her puffy, tired eyes.

Three weeks went by in a flash. Despite being bed ridden, Teddy was enjoying her time home once again with her family. Owen took some time off from work to take care of the kids during the day, as well as Evelyn, who would come by to visit Teddy and help out with the babies several days a week when Owen couldn't.

Even though Teddy was content, the darker side of her recovery made its way in. She began having nightmares her first couple of nights home, she woke up screaming about "blood,all the blood!" Crying and screaming, asking where her baby was, asking where her friend Allison was. Owen would of course wake up with her, reassure her and caress her until she fell back to sleep. However as the days passed, things began to improve. She slept better, had a good appetite, experienced little morning sickness and spending time with Leo, Allison and Owen took away any pain or anxiety she may have been feeling.

The best of all was nap time, when Leo and Allison would sleep in bed with her. Leo snuggled up against her side, Allison curled up on her chest. It was the best feeling. Despite being six months old, Allison still had that newborn baby smell that Teddy fell in love with the second she held Allison for the first time, and Leo's soft snoring was the precious sound Teddy needed to make her heart melt.

Before Teddy and Owen knew it, the three weeks were up and they were back in Carina DeLuca's exam room at Grey Sloan.

"How are you feeling Dr. Altman?" Carina asked as she got the ultrasound equipment ready and Teddy attempted to get comfortable in the chair.

"I'm feeling okay." Teddy smiled, pretending to seem confident, she was very nervous.

"I see you're starting to show." Carina grinned, looking towards Teddy's midsection.

It was true, she was. Not only was this Teddy's second pregnancy therefore it was very likely that she would start showing earlier than with her first, but also that she is already thin, so her little peanuts presence was bound to be known sooner than later.

"I know!" Teddy laughed, rubbing the tiny protrusion beginning to form in her lower abdomen, "I'm only 10 weeks! I didn't get this little bulge with Allison until I was almost 16 weeks!"

"Well, let's see this little peanut shall we?" Carina smiled and squirted a generous amount of gel on Teddy's abdomen.

Moving the probe around, Teddy and Owen were shaking, it was taking a while to detect a clear image and more importantly, finding the heartbeat.

"I can't hear the heartbeat Carina..." Teddy whimpered, terrified.

"Just give me one more second..." Carina trailed off when suddenly…"There it is."

A steady and loud, "thud, thud, thud, thud," echoed the room.

And just as the heartbeat sounded around them, the image of their baby filled the screen. It was still so small but already moving.

"Oh, there you are!" Teddy cried.

"Look, Teddy, it's moving!" Owen said.

"I know, it's so cute! I can't wait to feel it!" Teddy replied.

"I'm so happy I'm not missing this..." Owen whispered softly into Teddy's hand.

She slowly turned to face him, suddenly feeling sad thinking about how they weren't together for the first few appointments for Allison. She blamed herself, she could have told him sooner, but didn't, taking this away from him.

"I'm so sorry Owen. I shouldn't have taken this away from you, with Allison." Teddy said sadly.

"No, no I didn't say that to make you feel bad. That was a totally different situation, okay?" Owen assured her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, the baby looks completely healthy and is growing as it should be. Best of all, the Placental Previa has completely healed itself and I see no reason that you won't have a healthy pregnancy going forward. Just, as always, get plenty of rest, drink lots of water and considering your history, try to take it easy at work and home. Okay?" Carina instructed.

"Absolutely." Teddy and Owen replied unanimously.

"Good," Carina smiled, wiping the gel of of Teddy's stomach.

Carina continued to clean up, writing Teddy a new script for prenatal vitamins and of course, printing out new pictures of the baby for the expectant parents to take home with them.

That night, after Allison and Leo were bathed and put to bed, Teddy and Owen just laid together staring at the starry night sky and thinking about how happy they were.

Owen pulled Teddy closer to him, wrapped his arms around her midsection, and gently began caressing her little belly.

"I'm so glad you're here, Owen." Teddy said.

"Where else would I be?" Owen replied, kissing her shoulder.

Teddy turned over to face him, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Breaking the kiss, she looked straight into his sparking blue eyes.

"We're having another baby Owen. We're actually having another baby together." Teddy said with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Owen beamed.

"I just-I couldn't have imagined it all. And after everything we went through the last few weeks, I never thought I could feel this amount of euphoria right now." Teddy sighed.

"Maybe that's partly the hormones talking." Owen snorted.

"Shut up!" Teddy laughed, playfully hitting Owen on the shoulder, "I mean it. I'm so happy. I couldn't imagine my life any different right now. It's so perfect, and it's only going to get better."

"You're perfect." Owen whispered and started kissing Teddy.

The kissing became deeper and deeper. Teddy rolled on top of Owen as he caressed her back. Within minutes the couple was naked and craving one another.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Owen asked concerned but praying Teddy didn't say no.

"Take me, now." Teddy responded with a devilish grin.

That night Teddy and Owen made love for hours for the first time in weeks, with no interruptions.

Lying together late in the night, exhausted, Teddy had one more thought on her mind.

"That was amazing." Owen panted.

"It sure was. I swear, if I wasn't already pregnant, I would have gotten pregnant tonight." She burst out laughing while Owen joined her.

"I love you." Owen laughed while giving Teddy one last kiss goodnight.

"I love you Major."


	7. Chapter 7

A month had already gone by and Teddy was nearly 16 weeks pregnant and had the cutest little bump to show for it. Owen was in awe of it, it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, aside from his first borns of course.

Every chance he got, his hand was placed on the crest, the side, any spot on her bump really, rubbing it and talking to their little miracle just waiting to feel some sort of movement.

"They say you start feeling movement earlier and earlier with each pregnancy!" Owen would say excitedly to Teddy almost every day.

Teddy just laughed, but was equally melted by Owens enthusiasm.

One night, the family was all snuggled together in Teddy and Owens huge bed watching The Little Mermaid, Teddy's favorite. Of course Owen was half watching because he was so determined to make their child respond to the sounds of its parents talking, that he kept poking and talking to Teddy's bump, just waiting.

"Shhh, Owen, come on the kids are really into the movie!" Teddy whispered, nodding towards Leo who was sitting up between them and Allison who was nestled between Leo and Teddy, staring intensely as Ariel began giving her voice away to the sea witch.

"Teddy, do you know how many times we're going to be watching this over the years? Not to mention the other hundreds of Disney movies these booger's are going to be into!" As Owen rubbed Leo and Allison's heads, followed by a kiss on Teddy's bump.

"Still. These moments are special Owen!" Teddy smiled.

Just then, Teddy's eyes widened and the biggest smile crept across her face as she placed her hands on her baby bump. Owen looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Was that...?!" Owen asked.

"Uh-huh..." Teddy smiled, rubbing her bump.

Their baby had finally given its first flutters to the expectant parents. It was the softest of sensations but Teddy knew what she felt. She took Owens hands and placed them gently on top of her bump, as the flutters didn't stop and she didn't want them to any time soon, it felt amazing.

The two of them just started crying, kissing and then crying some more as their little cub fluttered away, apparently making up for all the times Owen tried to get them to move.

"Mama, dada!" Leo had turned around in concern to his parents, followed by pointing at the TV screen.

"Yeah, honey," Teddy responded, wiping away her tears, "we're watching!" She nudged Owen to sit up and focus on the movie to make their son happy.

Leo clapped in approval and turned his attention back to the screen.

Allison had fallen fast asleep, she looked so peaceful. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

"Apparently Allison is done with The Little Mermaid." Owen laughed.

Teddy gently pulled Allison in closer to her.

"I can't believe we're going to have another one of these." Teddy smiled, stroking her girl's soft hair.

"I know." Owen smiled, softly kissing Allison's head like he did the day she was born.

"She's growing so fast, it feels like she was just born yesterday..." Teddy said sadly, tears forming in her green eyes.

"Babe, don't cry!" Owen whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly as a tear escaped.

"Sorry, sorry," Teddy said waving her hand, "the hormones are in control again."

"It's okay Teddy. It's true. Time flies and kids grow up too fast and parents have a hard time. It's normal. I feel the same way every single time I look at Allison and Leo." Owen said.

Teddy took a moment to think and then shared a loving look with Owen.

"Teddy?" Owen asked, taking her hand, "you okay?"

"You know what? I am. I mean, I can't stand the thought of them being all grown up just yet but, right now? I'm just going to enjoy these moments." Teddy said smiling, looking down and rubbing her baby bump.

Owen kissed Teddy hard.

"I love you so much," Owen said, "and I love you, you AND you."

By this point Leo and Allison were both deeply asleep. Owen and Teddy didn't want to possibly wake them up by bringing them to their rooms, so they let the kids stay with them for awhile while they put in a movie of their own.

About an hour later, Leo started to fuss a bit.

"I'm going to put him down in his own room so he doesn't wake her up." Owen whispered and gently took Leo into his arms.

Teddy gave Leo a quick kiss goodnight and then carefully repositioned Allison in her arms as she repositioned herself to get more comfortable.

Naturally, Allison started to squirm and fuss.

"Shhhh, honey, it's okay, its just mommy," Teddy said rubbing her back and kissing her head over and over, "I love you my little bear."

Owen was about to climb back into bed with his girls when he was paged to the ER around 11:30. Apparently there was a bus crash on the highway that was bringing in at least ten critical cases, so Teddy would be left alone with the kids all night. He didn't feel too keen about it. Teddy was already exhausted and complaining of back pain after the baby's flutters started, but of course she refused to let him stay.

"Owen, I've taken care of our kids alone before." She argued.

"Yeah but you're pregnant now, exhausted."

"Owen, come on. Women do this everyday. We'll be fine. Gesture appreciated, but you can't be here every second. It's impossible."

Owen just stared at her.

"Go," Teddy whispered, smiling, "I love you."

As soon as Owen left Teddy fell asleep, but was in and out of it all night. It was exhausting and her lower back kept spazzing, causing major discomfort.

On top of it, Allison would wake up and fuss every time Teddy would wake up, like clock work.

Suddenly Teddy's back pain was too much and she sat upright, but as soon as she did, she started cramping.

"Ow, ow!," She yelled. "Oh no...no, no, no! Not again!"

Allison started crying as she was scared from her mother's sudden movements and raised voice. Teddy pulled her sheets off, preparing herself for what she was about to see once again. The pool of blood. But there was nothing. No blood.

However the cramping intensified.

"Son of a bitch, ow," Teddy winced, clutching her small belly and caressing it with her free hand, "what the hell is going on?"

She struggled but brought Allison to her crib, hoping she'd settle down while she went to give herself a check in the bathroom.

Still nothing. When she pulled down her pajama bottoms there was no blood, no blood on her fingers when she terrifyingly placed them between her legs, and yet the cramping wouldn't stop.

She wanted to call Owen but she didn't want him to panic if this was nothing. So instead, she made another phone call.

"Teddy, if there's no bleeding it sounds like it's just your uterus expanding."

"Yeah but Amelia, I'm almost four months pregnant. This shouldn't be happening now." Teddy replied, scared.

"Teddy come on, you and I both know that this can happy at any stage of pregnancy." Amelia laughed, trying to calm her down.

"But, I only felt cramping like this in the first month or so of my pregnancy with Allison, and with my miscarriage...this isn't normal!" Teddy cried.

"Every pregnancy is different. You know that too. Come on now, Teddy, you're a soldier! You and the baby are fine, I promise." Amelia reassured her.

"Okay." Teddy whispered weakly.

"Do you want me to come over there?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, it's 3 in the morning." Teddy said.

"What time does Owen get off?" She asked.

"I don't know, he was paged for an emergency and god knows what he's facing right now." Teddy replied.

"I'll be right over." And Amelia hung up the phone.

Teddy was grateful that she had found such a close friend in Amelia, she never would have expected it from when she first met her.

While Teddy waited for her, she instinctively went to check on Allison and her intuition was right. Her little girl was still wide awake, stirring restlessly in her crib, and crying softly. Teddy scooped her up and held her close. As always, Allison calmed down right away at her mothers touch.

"Shhh, baby girl. I'm sorry for scaring you, I've got you. Mommy's okay now, shhh." Teddy whispered as she sat down in the rocking chair.

Allison's sweet, smiling face looked up at Teddy's. She still couldn't believe how fast she was growing up, and that soon enough she'd have another sweet baby in her arms. Another girl maybe? She and Owen had yet to find out for sure, but Teddy already felt in her heart that she was carrying another girl.

"You're going to be a big sister, Allie, do you know that? Your little brother or sister is here inside!" Teddy said and took Allison's small hand, and placed it on her belly. The baby gave a small flutter in return and Teddy nearly lost it.

Just then her cell phone rang, it was Amelia.

"Hey." She answered.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry. I just got paged, emergency head trauma, I have to go in. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Teddy responded calmly, "we're all fine. Leo is still fast asleep, he slept through it all and now I'm just relaxing with my girls."

"Girls?" Amelia sounded confused.

Teddy laughed.

"I think the new baby is a girl." Teddy clarified.

"Oh," Amelia laughed, "well, go with that mother's intuition then and get back to me in a couple weeks when you find out! I gotta go, call me later."

"Bye Amelia." And Teddy hung up the phone, focusing her attention back on her daughter, who was now fast asleep in her arms.

Teddy allowed herself to lean back, rocking slow and steady, she was so comfortable. Plus, she didn't want to disturb Allison who was nestled so peacefully on her chest so, she just decided to stay right where she was and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy returned to work as Chief of Trauma a week after she was given the all clear by Carina, but with restrictions. She only worked four days a week and was not to be paged for any major traumas that could cause any unnecessary stress on her body. When Teddy wasn't around, Owen acted as active Chief.

She wasn't thrilled about the idea at first, despite being a doting mom, she was still a workaholic. But, as much as she missed the thrill of a hectic work week, she wanted to have as healthy a pregnancy as possible and would do absolutely whatever she had to to keep it that way. However, it didn't mean she didn't take the opportunity to complain.

"I'm so bored, Amelia. I've only had two routine cabbages this week and I could really use something big to get my blood pumping!" Teddy ranted to her friend one night in the Attending's Lounge.

Amelia laughed, but with sympathy.

"Teddy, you know you're supposed to be taking it easy. I mean, everything is okay now and it probably will stay that way but..."

"But...?" Teddy asked.

"But," Amelia continued, "this pregnancy got off to a risky start, and you just need to be patient until the baby comes."

"I know, and believe me I want nothing more than to keep this baby happy and healthy. But I just, I need SOMETHING." Teddy huffed.

"You know what should be getting your blood pumping?" Amelia asked with a smirk.

"What?" Teddy answered, confused.

"That you're going to find out what this little booger is tomorrow morning." Amelia smiled, patting Teddy's belly.

Teddy's face brightened up and a huge smile stretched across her face.

"You're right," Teddy replied, rubbing her belly to which she got a small flutter in return, and then her face turned to shock, "Jesus, I almost forgot. I'm a terrible mother!"

Amelia laughed loudly.

"No, you're not. God, Teddy. Are you kidding me?"

Teddy looked up at her friend.

"Listen to me, you're a kickass Trauma AND Cardiothoracic surgeon who just happens to be a mother to a toddler, an 8 month old baby, with another one on the way that you're balancing all at once." Amelia stated.

Teddy scoffed.

"And doing a shitty job of doing. I mean, Amelia, I'm bitching about not having cool enough cases, and yet even working part-time I feel like I'm missing so much of Leo and Allison's lives." Teddy said.

"Teddy, look at Meredith! She's a single mother of three, Head of General and practically lives here at the hospital? But those kids adore her, because she does her best and loves them more than anything else in this world, and you are the same." Amelia assured her.

"Really?" Teddy asked, starting to tear up.

"Really," Amelia smiled, rubbing her shoulder, "now, I gotta go clip an aneurysm, where hopefully there's only a teaspoon of blood!"

Teddy laughed, remembering how repulsed Amelia was in the elevator almost a year ago as she and Owen cracked the bloody chest of a wind storm victim.

"See ya later." Teddy waved.

The next morning, Teddy woke up in a peaceful daze that she was soon pulled out of by her racing heart rate. She was so nervous for some reason, or maybe it was excitement? She wasn't sure. But either way, she and Owen would find out if they were going to have a new son or daughter. She smiled at the thought, and heart rate slowed down a bit.

She really felt there was another little girl growing inside of her, but no matter what she was bringing another beautiful child into this world and that brought her peace.

"Hey, good morning." Owen said, bringing Teddy out of her thoughts. He sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing the foot that was sticking out from under the covers.

"How long have you been awake?" Teddy asked, sitting up.

"A few hours. Leo was fussing a bit and Allison was right behind him so, I got morning diaper changes and feedings out of the way so you could sleep." Owen smiled.

"Thank you," Teddy said, placing her hand on Owens cheek, "you're so helpful and such a great daddy, we really appreciate it, we needed the sleep." She smiled and placed Owen's hand on her belly.

He beamed, he loved having his hands on her belly.

"I can't believe we're going to know what they are in a couple of hours! What are you thinking it is?" Owen asked.

"Well, I think it's another girl," Teddy replied. "You?"

Owen laughed.

"Always the opposite of what I'm thinking, Altman. I think it's a boy!"

"Really?!" Teddy was shocked. She really thought Owen was thinking it was a girl too.

"Yeah! I mean I don't know. And we can't really know obviously until...we know...you know?" Owen laughed as he rambled.

"Yes," Teddy said in return, "Well I'm going to go say good morning to the kids, hop in the shower, and then we can drop them off at daycare and see Carina."

"Don't forget to eat something!" Owen shouted out the door after Teddy.

"Got it!" She yelled back.

Two hours later, Allison and Leo were dropped off at daycare and Owen and Teddy were anxiously awaiting for Carina's arrival for their appointment.

Teddy tapped nervously and loudly on the exam chair, slightly irritating Owen who was nervous as well but didn't want her to be.

"Teddy, you okay?" Owen asked, taking her hand to stop the tapping, "you seem nervous."

"I am. I can't help it. It's like every time we come here I just expect to hear some devastating news." Teddy answered.

"Teddy, come on. Everything has been fine so far, you know, since..." Owen stopped, not wanting to bring up the miscarriage if he didn't have to.

"I know, I know. Everything is fine now. But Owen, did you forget? I lost our baby's twin. A companion for life. I try not to let myself think about it, but I do. All the time. As happy and excited as I am, my heart hurts every time I think about it. There was supposed to be two of them, Owen! And I lost one." Teddy cried.

He immediately took her into his arms, rocked her and stroked her hair gently.

"Teddy, Teddy, shhhhh...it's okay. Listen, it wasn't your fault. You know that, I know that. None of this was your fault. Our baby will be okay, they'll never know the difference. And I'm sad about it too, I would have loved to have twins, it would have been amazing." Owen began to cry himself.

Teddy looked up at him, her huge eyes filled with tears and looking like a small, helpless child.

"But," Owen continued, "things are how they are, and we are blessed to still have this little nugget hanging on." He smiles and placed a free hand on her belly, rubbing it softly with the baby giving a flutter in return.

Teddy's sobs turned to soft whimpers accompanied with a smile as she joined her hand with Owens.

"We are." Teddy said.

"It's going to be okay, honey. We're going to be okay, and they're going to be okay. They have us, who already love them to death, and not to mention their big brother and sister who are just waiting for them so they have a new partner in crime!" Owen laughed.

Teddy burst out laughing and wiped her nose, sniffing.

"You're right, you're absolutely right." Teddy shook her head laughing.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door, and Carina stepped inside the exam room.

"Hello!" She greeted the couple, "are we ready to see what you're having today?"

Owen and Teddy looked at one another, beaming.

"We are." Teddy replied.

"Any guesses?" Carina asked while getting her equipment ready.

"Boy/Girl!" Owen and Teddy answered in unison.

"Well, okay then," Carina laughed, "let's see, shall we?"

Teddy leaned back, and began to pull up her shirt as Carina squeezed cold, blue gel on her growing belly.

Moving the transducer around, the image of their beautiful, healthy 16-week-old baby filled the screen.

As always, Teddy and Owen were filled with awe and love.

"Wow..." Teddy said, "they've gotten so much bigger."

"Well I'd say so, look at this belly!" Carina laughed with a sweet smile.

She moved the transducer around some more, making sure to get every single angle of the baby, although not staying in one place too long as to not spoil the baby's gender to its very smart parents. But Carina knew already at first glance.

"Okay, are you ready?" Carina asked excitedly.

"Ready." The couple answered.

"Congratulations Dr. Altman, Dr. Hunt, you're going to have another baby girl." Carina announced.

"Oh my god, it's a girl! We're having another girl! Oh Owen, I knew it!" Teddy cried.

Owen looked happy, his sweet smile gleaming at Teddy and then back towards his unborn child. But his eyes looked sad, and Teddy feared he was disappointed that his guess was wrong. That they weren't having a baby boy.

After the appointment in which Teddy was still fighting back tears, rubbing her belly, and staring at her pictures in her free hand, she pulled Owen in an on call room on their way to the pit.

"You okay?" Owen asked, "what's wrong? We gotta get to the pit."

"Are you disappointed or upset, that we're having another girl?" Teddy asked nervously.

Owen was a bit taken aback by Teddy's accusation.

"How could you possibly think that?" Owen responded, a little hurt.

"You just-you looked sad, when Carina told us." Teddy said.

The truth was, Owen was disappointed, but not for the reasons Teddy thought. He had his little boy, he loved and was happy having Leo as his one and only son, and having another princess to spoil was beyond exciting for him. But ever since he felt his unborn child move for the first time, he pictured a little boy and he had picked out the perfect name. And now, he couldn't use it. He wouldn't be able to honor his friend.

"Teddy, come here," Owen said, guiding her to the bottom bunk to sit down with him, "it's true, I was hoping we were having a boy, because..."

"Because?" Teddy asked.

"Because," Owen took a deep breath, "I wanted to have a little boy, so we could name him Daniel, after Dan."

"Oh, Owen," Teddy cried, thinking of their dear friend from Iraq who died tragically in front of Owen. Taking his face into her hands and kissing him she said, "I would have loved that."

"So, that's why I reacted the way I did. Don't get me wrong Teddy, I am beyond thrilled about this little girl here. She's going to be perfect, absolutely beautiful and perfect. Just like her big sister and her mommy." Owen smiled and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss, Teddy had a thought.

"Owen?"

"Hmmm?" He replied, in somewhat of a lustful trance.

"What do you think about Danielle? It's...it's sort of like Daniel, but for a girl. We can call her Dannie? Like we used to joke with Dan?" Teddy laughed.

"Oh Teddy, I would love that. I would love that so much. Thank you, thank you. I love you," And Owen kissed her deeply, followed by bringing his lips to her midsection, "And we love you little Dannie!" Owen yelled, placing kiss after kiss all over Teddy's round belly and then bringing them back to her lips.

"We love you too, daddy." Teddy responded sweetly, hugging her belly as the baby fluttered up a storm.

"I can't wait until she actually starts to kick!" Owen said.

"Ha, careful what you wish for. Sometimes Allison kicked so hard I could barely sleep. And if I'm not sleeping, you're not sleeping mister." Teddy said playfully.

The two left the on call room, laughing, hand in hand, and finally heading down to the pit where they were greeted by angry residents who'd needed their assistance for awhile now. But, once they shared their happy news, everyone changed their tune and got to work.

The day ahead seemed cheerful and promising, until that afternoon...Teddy would once again face her worst fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy was working on an MVC patient when it happened. She was having a fairly decent day, somewhat stress free, routine cases, in and out, minimal trauma, and no fatalities. She felt good.

In the next few minutes what she was about to face was normal in the life of a parent, but she couldn't have prepared for it. No one could have. No one prepares themselves for seeing their child hurt. Emotionally or physically.

As Teddy and the newest intern to Grey Sloan, Adrienne DeMarco, worked on their patient Teddy's pager kept going off relentlessly.

"Um, Dr. Altman, are you doing to get that...?" Adrienne asked nervously, still trying to get a feel if Teddy liked her or not.

"Yeah, in a minute, I just need to get control of this bleeder before we send him up to CT." Teddy replied, frustrated, as she continued to work on the patients penetrating chest wound.

Her pager continued to go off, Teddy tried to ignore it for the time being, completely invested in her current patient when Owen ran into the trauma room frantically.

"Teddy, what the hell are you doing? The daycare is paging us! It's Allison!" Owen yelled.

"Um, I'm working on a patient, Owen?! He's very-" Teddy froze. "What did you say?"

"It's Allison. She's hurt." Owen replied, wide eyed.

Teddy stopped and stepped away from her patient, the bleeding was under control. Her body felt numb, yet her baby was fluttering no doubt due to her increased heart rate, heavy breathing and adrenaline that was coursing through her body.

She looked at Owen with tears in her eyes, barely getting out the words to speak.

"W-What?!" She managed to spit out.

"I don't know, I don't know. All I know is that they've been paging us 911 to the daycare for at least ten minutes and that it's about Allison." Owen said quickly.

"Okay," Teddy whispered, still shock. "Dr. DeMarco, keep control of that bleeder. Have Dr. Webber paged immediately and don't do anything until he gets here."

"Yes ma'am."

As the terrified parents ran up to the daycare, hundreds of horrible scenarios ran through their minds as they wondered what the hell was happening with their baby girl.

When they arrived Alex Karev was there, surrounded by the panicking daycare workers, holding their girl close while pressing multiple gauze to her tiny head.

"What the hell happened?!" Owen shouted.

"Hunt, calm down, she's going to be okay. Apparently Leo whacked her with that fire truck over there but she's going to be fine. Maybe a few stitches but she'll be alright. She's a thought one." Alex reassured him.

"Leo, Leo hit her?" Teddy asked, "But he's never gotten violent before, especially with her. On the contrary actually, he's so protective!"

"I'm sure it was an accident, Dr. Altman, they were just playing." One of the teachers spoke out.

"Playing, you call that playing? Building blocks and making up songs with that little xylophone over there is playing! Not smashing a heavy, sharp object on my 8 month old's head!" Teddy yelled.

"Teddy, come on, it was an accident. You heard Karev, she's going to be fine." Owen said, rubbing Teddy's arm but she shoved his hand away.

"Of course you would defend him." Teddy snarled.

"What?" Owen hissed back, genuinely confused, "I'm not defending anybody. Kids get rough sometimes, it happens. Allison is fine."

Teddy ignored Owen and walked over to Alex, asking to take her daughter.

Allison had already stopped crying but her face was still red and swollen from the initial tears. Teddy felt horrible and helpless for her baby.

"Come here baby girl, mommy's got you, its okay." Teddy whispered while kissing Allison's head over and over while rubbing her back.

"Mama?" Leo suddenly walked over to Teddy, tugging at the bottom of her scrubs.

Teddy felt angry again.

"You are in BIG trouble Leo, big trouble. You hurt her!" Teddy scolded.

Leo looked stunned.

"Hey," Owen jumped in aggressively, picking Leo up, "It was an accident, okay?"

Owen comforted him, as the boy was clearly was upset knowing he did something wrong but not completely understanding it.

"It's okay buddy, sissy's okay, it was just an accident." Owen said, looking at Teddy in confusion and rubbing Leo's back as well.

"Aren't you going to comfort our daughter? You know, she's the one who's actually hurt, Owen. Or are you too busy comforting your son?" Teddy asked harshly.

Owen was in shock. Did she just refer to Leo as HIS so ? Leo was their son, not just his.

Teddy had never shown any animosity towards Leo, despite the situation last year with Amelia, Betty and baby Leo. She loved as if he was her own. They were a family.

"Excuse me? I thought he was OUR son, Teddy?" Owen asked with a hurt undertone.

Once again Teddy ignored Owen and pushed past him, while asking Karev to further examine Allison's injury to see if she needed sutures.

Alex obeyed and followed behind her, not without sharing an uncomfortable glance with Owen as he left.

"I'll be there in a minute." Owen whispered to Alex.

About five minutes later when Owen stepped into the exam room in the pediatric wing, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. His baby girl was getting three small stitches sewn into her tiny forehead.

"Hey baby girl..." Owen tried to smile, while taking Allison's little hand as she whimpered.

Teddy just continued looking forward, while placing small kisses atop Allison's head.

"It's okay baby, daddy's here. It's okay." He said while kissing her tiny fist.

"You can go, Owen. We're fine. Go be with Leo." Teddy said, still not looking at Owen.

"No. I'm staying here, she's my daughter too and she's hurt. I'm not leaving until she's 100% okay." Owen snapped back.

The parents sat in silence as Karev finished up, talking sweetly to the baby as he worked, trying to ease her discomfort in addition to his.

"And, done." Alex said, with one last snip.

"How long until she can get them out?" Owen asked.

"About two weeks. It wasn't that deep so she probably won't have a noticeable scar once it's completely healed."

"Thank you." Teddy and Owen said unanimously.

"No problem." Alex nodded, giving Allison a little tickle on her belly which made her laugh before he left.

"I'm going to take her home now," Teddy said, getting up from the table, "my shift is nearly over anyway."

"I'll come with you. I'm sure Bailey will understand if I cut out a little early." Owen said.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you have plenty of patients waiting for you in the pit. Finish your shift. We'll see you later." And with that Teddy and Allison left the room.

Owen was so frustrated. How could Teddy be so cold? Sure, she was scared and hormonal but her words echoed in his head like a sharp knife, "YOUR son," how could she have said that? They had a great life, another baby on the way. They had gone and worked through so much together and now one snip comment could change everything.

That night Owen walked in the door exhausted, angry, hurt and confused. He found Teddy snuggled up on the couch with Allison, sound asleep but stirring as Owen closed the door.

"Hey..." Owen greeted solemnly.

"What time is it, where's Leo?" Teddy asked.

"I dropped him off with Amelia for the night. Teddy, we need to talk. What the hell was that earlier?" Owen asked.

"Owen I-" Teddy started but Owen cut her off.

"I mean, I think I've proven to you that you and our daughter are my world and that I would climb mountains for you two, especially her. Just because Leo is my first child doesn't make me care or love Allison any less and Teddy, when you said...when you referred to Leo as only mine earlier..." Owen shook his head unable to say anymore.

Teddy slowly got up from the couch, keeping Allison snuggled between several pillows.

"Listen, Owen, I was scared and angry that our baby got hurt, and when you immediately rushed to comfort Leo, it reminded me of when I first saw you with him. Before you knew I was pregnant." Teddy admitted.

"Teddy, we've talked about this." Owen said.

"I know that! But it doesn't make it hurt any less!" Teddy snapped and stared at Owen, her eyes once again pooling with tears.

"Look, Owen, I love you. I love you so much. You are my best friend, and a wonderful father but when I first came back to Seattle last year, I never imagined what I'd come to find out, and that's still hard to deal with sometimes." Teddy said.

Owen took a deep breath.

"I know. You had a whole picture in your head of how it was going to be when you came to my house that day to tell me you were pregnant, and I'm so sorry for that."

"And I know, you didn't know. You didn't know I had gotten pregnant, you didn't think you'd ever see me again...and I know you wanted to be a dad your whole life. Fostering Leo, finally making becoming a father a reality, I can't fault you for that." Teddy said.

"But I could have fought for you. I could have stayed longer in Germany and I didn't, I just jumped from one thing to another..." Owen said sadly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Teddy felt Owen's pain. They both made mistakes, and now she was realizing what she said to him in the daycare was a huge mistake.

"Hey," She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "that is in the past now. We're here, we're together, we're in love, we have THREE beautiful children together. It's okay."

Owen turned around and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Leo is yours too, Teddy. In any way you want him to be, I never wanted to pressure you to be his mom. But he is in no way, just mine, not ever okay?" Owen stated.

"I know," Teddy smiled, "Owen, I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. I love Leo so much. I do think of him as my so . I was just so scared."

Owen got up and wrapped Teddy in his arms as she started to cry again.

"It's okay, I know. The kids are going to get hurt Teddy, it happens. Yes, Allison needed stitches but she's tough. Tough like her mommy." Owen said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think she gets some of that toughness from her daddy." Teddy looked up at him.

As the couple embraced once again, a certain tiny human felt left out.

"Oh my god!" Teddy yelled out, laughing.

"Somebody wanted to say hello!" Owen replied, laughing as well.

"That was the biggest kick I've ever felt!" Teddy gasped, holding her belly with both hands, waiting for her little girl to do it again.

Owen knelt down and whispered to her belly.

"Hey little one, my little Dani, are you saying hello in there? Can you say hello again for mommy and daddy?" Owen asked. And just as he placed a kiss on Teddy's belly, their daughter kicked him hard against the lips.

"Kicked me right in the mouth, the little shit!" Owen laughed.

The next few minutes Teddy and Owen just marveled at the newly found actual kicks of their baby daughter, which they didn't expect to come for at least two more weeks, but this little girl had other plans.

Allison slept through it all, the tears, the laughter, the chatter, she was a deep sleeper like her daddy.

"Should we put our little bear in her room so we can...?" Owen asked with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Jesus Owen, do you ever think about anything else?" Teddy elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"With you around? Think again, Altman." Owen snickered, slapping her ass.

"Owen!" Teddy laughed and pulled Owen in for a kiss.

"Come on, let's get the squish to bed, I can't resist you any longer." Owen growled against her lips.

Owen gave Allison a kiss goodnight and then retreated to the bedroom to "freshen up." Teddy carried a still sleeping Allison to her crib, but as soon as she put her down, the baby stirred and looked up at Teddy wide eyed.

"Goodnight my peanut, I love you." Teddy kissed Allison's chubby cheeks, thinking she'd fall back asleep again but Allison held out her arms for her mommy.

"Oh bunny, it's bed time!" Teddy giggled, but scooped her baby up, she couldn't resist her.

Walking into her bedroom, Owen was sprawled out with candles lit and soft music playing.

"Um," Owen laughed, awkwardly, "I don't think our daughter should be witness to this."

"She's up, for now," Teddy smiled, "looks like you're going to have to wait."

"Lucky you're worth the wait baby girl, come here." And Owen took Allison into his arms, held her close, and rocked her gently while stroking her soft strawberry blonde hair.

Teddy smiled at the sweet scene. It was nice having some alone time with Owen and Allison, not that she never had it before, Leo spent a lot of time with his Auntie Amelia but right now? There was something special about it. Allison being cuddled by her daddy, and the new baby kicking away in Teddy's belly. Everything felt right. Everything felt okay. They were going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

The baby was kicking harder than ever and Teddy could barely sleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable while simultaneously trying to calm her unborn daughters vigorous movements.

At only 22 weeks gestation, Teddy and Owen's baby girl seemed to already plan on becoming a soccer star.

"Honey, aren't you sleepy yet?" Teddy groaned, rubbing the right side of her bump where the baby was kicking the most, "mommy is."

The baby just responded by lashing against her mothers ribs. Teddy continued to groan, twisting and turning uncomfortably.

She usually enjoyed feeling her baby move, it reminded her of one of favorite parts of being pregnant with Allison, but this time was different because it felt like she'd never stop! When Teddy was pregnant with Allison, she was most active during the day while Teddy was working and was quiet at night, when Teddy wanted to sleep. It was perfect. But baby Danielle was active day and night.

Hearing Teddy's moans of discomfort, Owen was brought out of his deep sleep.

"Hey," he grumbled and rolled over, "you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just-she doesn't stop, Owen." Teddy replied, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Awww," Owen smiled and reached his hand out towards Teddy's belly, rubbing it softly, "are you keeping your mommy up baby girl?"

Teddy couldn't help but smile. Owen was beyond sweet towards his girls.

"I just want her to calm down, just a little bit." Teddy complained.

Owen was lost in his thoughts, staring adoringly at Teddy's belly, continuing to draw soft circles over and over in the spot where the baby continued practicing her karate.

"Owen?" Teddy asked.

"Hmmm?" He replied, absentmindedly.

"Could you quit encouraging her?!" Teddy laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Owen replied with a soft snicker and rolled back onto his side of the bed, "It's just-I feel like I missed so much of this with Allison."

Teddy's heart sank.

"Owen..." She choked, and took his hand.

"Oh honey, don't cry! I didn't say that to upset you. We weren't together, it's not your fault. I just missed so many opportunities like this of feeling Allison move around, I didn't want to take any for granted with her." Owen said, nodding towards her belly.

"I wish you could have felt Allison's first kick. It was amazing. I'm so sorry Owen." Teddy cried.

"Hey," he said, sitting up, "even if we were together like we are now, there's a very good chance I would have missed her first real kick anyway. You can't plan these things."

"I suppose," Teddy sighed and snuggled into Owens shoulder, the baby was finally starting to relax.

"Teddy?" Owen asked, his lips against her hair.

"Yeah?" She replied with a sniffle.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I felt our Allison move?"

Teddy was taken aback, she never knew Owen had a specific moment he remembered feeling his daughters movements for the first time and when he began to tell her, it took her breath away.

"I held you close, while you were crying over that young couple who lost their baby girl, and Allison must have felt your pain because she was twisting and kicking like there was no tomorrow. And even though it was a terribly painful moment, feeling her move against me? Was the highlight of my life." Owen said.

Teddy just sobbed. That day was horrific for her but, knowing that Owen had this moment to hold onto with their first born, brought an immense feeling of peace to her heart.

"And then," Owen continued, "that day you were stuck in Trendelenburg all day? Allison was kicking and kicking, but softly. Especially when I was telling her all those wonderful things about her mommy."

Teddy grabbed Owen gently by the jaw and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Owen laughed, "I'm talking here!"

"I love you." Teddy responded with tears free falling from her green eyes.

"I love you." He replied, bringing her lips back to his.

The kissing intensified and they both knew what was coming next.

"Take off your pants, Major." Teddy demanded seductively.

The next morning the couple lay tangled in their sheets completely wiped out, but content.

Teddy, who woke up before Owen as usual, carefully detached herself from his arms and strolled toward the bay window, looking out at the sunrise creeping up the Seattle skyline.

"This is going to be your home, baby girl," Teddy whispered while drawing slow circles on her bump, " and you're going to love it here. I just know it. I can't wait to have you in my arms."

Danielle responded with a few light kicks. Teddy smiled at the sensation.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Owens groggy morning voice startled Teddy.

"Oh, just enjoying the sunrise with the peanut. What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Owen replied with a short laugh.

"I just can't wait to have her here, Owen. I can't wait for us to hold her and for her to meet her big brother and sister." Teddy said while smiling down at her bump.

Owen got out of bed and stood behind Teddy at the window, wrapping his arms around her waist and sinking his face into the crook of her neck.

"Me too babe, me too." He agreed.

The two continued to look at the glowing sunrise, when they both had an idea.

"Hey, since we're both off today, what do you think about calling up my mom and asking her to take the kids for the day, maybe down to the pier?" Owen suggested.

"That sounds great, and maybe we can have a lunch date?!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Owen smiled, while also knowing her had something very special planned for his woman.

Sharing a kiss, Teddy's mother's intuition went off.

"I think I hear Allison." Teddy whispered.

"I don't hear anything." Owen said, trying to distract Teddy with more kissing and caresses.

"I do," Teddy giggled, "I'll be right back."

When Teddy came back into the bedroom carrying little Allison, Owen scooped her into his arms to give her her morning kisses and tickles.

"Did my princess sleep well?" Owen asked.

Allison responded to her daddy with a huge smile, showing off her brand new bottom tooth.

"Teddy, Teddy look! Her first tooth finally came all the way in!" Owen yelled, startling Allison a bit.

"Sorry baby," Owen laughed, "Teddy look!"

"I see, I see!" Teddy gleamed. "You're such a big girl."

Allison giggled as her parents bathed her chubby cheeks with kisses and tickled her ribs. The sweet moment was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must be Amelia with Leo." Teddy said and went to grab the door.

"Hey, good morning!" Amelia greeted as Leo waddled inside, reaching his arms out for Teddy.

"Mama!" He yelped.

"Hi, sweet boy. We missed you!" She replied, giving him a tight squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

Amelia handed Teddy Leo's bag.

"Hope he wasn't too much trouble, we really appreciate you taking him a couple of nights a week to visit." Teddy said.

"It's no problem. Like I said, I want to stay part of Leo's life, and I think the familiarity of having everyone around is comforting to him." She responded.

"I agree." Teddy smiled.

"Well, I'm off to save some lives!" Amelia yelled.

"Okay, have a good day. And thanks again." Teddy laughed.

"Bye Leo!" Amelia waved and gave Leo one last kiss on his head.

"Bye-bye." Leo waved.

Teddy walked into the bedroom carrying the toddler, while Owen was playing "Baby Shark," Allison's favorite song, and dancing around the room with her.

"Having fun?" Teddy asked with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, there's my little man! Allie, look who's home!" Owen said.

Leo was clapping and bopping around to the music, joining his sister, when suddenly he became just a little too much for Teddy to hold onto and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, Leo! I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" Teddy yelled, quickly bending down to check on him with some difficulty.

Owen joined her on the floor with Allison in one arm, who looked concerned for her brother.

Leo was a bit stunned but wasn't crying, he was alright.

"He's fine Teddy, look. He's strong, he may have a little bump on his head later but it's nothing a typical toddler can't handle, right buddy?" Owen asked while giving Leo a high five.

Leo smiled and stood up, getting back to dancing.

"See!? He's fine." Owen beamed, but was concerned for Teddy who still looked a wreck as she sat on the edge of the bed, shaking her head.

"Teddy? Honey, did you hear me? Leo's fine." Owen placed Allison on the floor next to Leo so they could dance and play, while he took a seat next to Teddy.

"He could have really gotten hurt, Owen and it would have been my fault." Teddy said sadly.

"But he didn't. And kids fall and bump their heads all the time Teddy, it's normal. We've talked about this!" He reassured her.

"But I DROPPED him Owen. Because my fat ass couldn't hold him anymore." Teddy cried.

"Teddy first of all, you're not fat, you're having our baby. Second of all, it's not like you dropped him on purpose, it was an accident." Owen said, running his hand up and down her back.

"I know, you're right. It was just scary." Teddy sniffled.

"I know, it was for me too for a second. But even if he did seriously get hurt, we would deal with it and I would never, ever blame you."

"Thanks." Teddy smiled, a little embarrassed and kissed Owen on the cheek.

"So what do you say we get these two kiddies fed and ready for a day with Grandma?" Owen asked excitedly.

"Perfect," Teddy smiled, "I'll call your mom and ask what she thinks!"

"Perfect, but you know she's going to say yes, she always has time for these two!" Owen responded and scooped both kids up in each arm.

"Show off." Teddy laughed, not being able to fathom carrying one kid in each arm right now.

"Hey, when I get pregnant and can't lug these two around at the same time, then you can judge me." Owen joked.

"Shut up!" Teddy laughed even harder, shaking her head as Owen brought the kids into the kitchen.

Standing up, the baby gave a strong kick to Teddy's ribs.

"Oof, are you awake now baby girl?" Teddy responded, rubbing her side.

Another twist, another kick.

Teddy smiled and shook her head thinking about her increasingly active daughter.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled and headed to the kitchen to join her family.


	11. Chapter 11

"Baby mama, you ready to go?" Owen shouted.

"In a minute babe!" Teddy called back. She was just putting on the finishing touches to her wavy locks, and sliding on another coat of lipgloss. She usually went for a natural, neutral look, but she also wanted to look nice for her lunch date with Owen, it had been awhile since they really took time for themselves outside of work or home.

"Hurry up mama, the kids are ready to go and my mom's waiting outside to take them!" Owen pressed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Teddy said, scurrying out from their bedroom and grabbing her purse. "Oh, and baby mama? Really Hunt?"

Owen snickered.

"Well, you are my baby mama aren't you, beautiful?" He laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Mmmm." Teddy replied, rolling her eyes but but with a small smile.

"After you." Owen smiled and opened the front door, letting Teddy out first while he followed behind with the stroller.

Evelyn was parked on the street outside of Teddy and Owen's loft and beamed when she saw her family walking towards her.

"Good morning my loves! How is everyone? And how's my grand-baby?" She asked, patting Teddy's stomach.

"Ugh, she's a handful already this one, she doesn't stop kicking for one second!" Teddy laughed, stroking her belly.

"Another soccer player in the making I gather?" Evelyn asked.

"I hope so." Owen smiled.

"Okay guys, are you ready to spend the day with Grandma?" Teddy asked Allison and Leo sweetly, Leo just beamed at the sight of Evelyn, while Allison reached out her chubby to her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Evelyn cried, taking Allison into her arms and began putting her in the car seat that was ready to go for her in the back seat.

Once Leo was all settled in himself, Teddy and Owen thanked Evelyn, kissed each of their kids goodbye and headed to the pier.

"It's been awhile since you've been down here, huh?" Owen asked as they strolled along the boardwalk.

"Yeah, I haven't been down here since I was a few months pregnant with Allison. I used to walk down here every morning when my clot was healing, while I was trying to figure out what to do about our situation." Teddy responded.

There was a small moment of silence.

"Well, we figured it out." Owen said and kissed the top of her head.

"We sure did," Teddy turned to him smiling and rubbed her belly.

"I still can't believe we're going to have three kids." Owen said, smiling and staring up into the crystal clear blue sky.

"I know! Remember back in Iraq? We both said we wanted at least three kids some day." Teddy smiled at the memory.

"I always knew I'd have them with you." Owen said.

Teddy nestled closer to him as he wrapped her arm around her waist.

They continued to walk down to the end of the beach, reaching the small family owned cafe that had the best lobster rolls in town, which Teddy had been craving for weeks.

The couple enjoyed their lunch while discussing work, their kids, and times in Iraq when they'd discuss future plans together. Planning the rest of their lives together now filled them with so much joy and excitement, they didn't know where to start, but Owen did.

After lunch, Owen took Teddy shopping for some new sun dresses and a few baby items for Danielle. They weren't going to need much because they had so much already with Allison, but they wanted baby Danielle to have some things of her own too.

In the late afternoon, the beach wasn't as crowded and there was a nice breeze blowing along the shore. Teddy and Owen were sitting in silence, enjoying the views and the sound of the waves crashing from a bench just above the beaches entrance when Owen broke the silence.

"You know, this right here? This calm, content, peaceful feeling? I've never felt it more than when I'm with you." He said, turning to Teddy.

"I feel the same way." Teddy smiled.

Owen then released his wrapped arms from Teddy and turned to completely face her.

"Theodora Altman, in all my life, I never could have imagined this kind of happiness. With every crap storm that life has handed us, we fought through it. Together and individually. You are one of my greatest gifts in this life, and with that you have given me the best things life has to offer, our baby girls. I also love how you took Leo into your heart so quickly, especially when you didn't have to. You accepted and loved him as your own from day one. You are a wonderful mother to our children, a great friend, a brilliant surgeon and amazing partner in life. I love you so much, and I don't want to go another day having you as anyone other than my wife."

Owen then got down on one knee, pulled out a small, black velvet box from his back pocket and revealed the most beautiful, princess cut diamond ring to Teddy.

She was in shock, and began crying immediately.

"Teddy, my love, my soulmate, my person, my EVERYTHING...will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

But she didn't even hesitate.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She screamed.

Owen beamed and slipped the gorgeous ring onto her finger. She stood up immediately, startling the baby a little bit, and Owen embraced her deeply. She kissed him hard and he wiped away her continuously flowing tears.

"We're going to be so happy." Owen cried.

"We already are." She replied.

Owen continued to hold and sway his now fiancé, taking in this moment with the woman he'd loved for nearly twenty years. This was it. They were going to grow old together, and nothing was ever going to come between them and their future again.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think of having more than just a wedding?"

"More than just a wedding? Megan, what the hell are you talking about? I think a wedding is pretty big." Owen said to his sister, utterly confused.

"I mean a wedding AND a baby shower! It would be perfect!" Megan squealed.

Owen shook his head but when he looked over Teddy, she was beaming.

"You like that idea?" Owen asked, surprised.

Teddy grinned.

"Yeah, I kind of do. I mean, we wanted to get married before the baby is born anyway and we wanted a small, intimate wedding. Why not celebrate both with everyone we love?" She replied.

"Did you even want a shower?" Owen asked. "I thought you hated those things."

Teddy laughed.

"I used to, but after I became a mother, the whole thing just has new meaning. Plus I didn't have one with Allison and god knows we weren't prepared when she was born, well I wasn't."

Megan smiled and winked at her brother.

"If that's what you want," Owen said, taking Teddy's hand, "then that's what you'll get." And he kissed it softly.

"Plus, I'm already 30 weeks pregnant!" Teddy exclaimed, with a slight panic in her voice.

"Relax babe, we have time." Owen reassured her.

Teddy snuggled into Owen a bit more as he started to rub her legs and baby bump to relax her.

"Great! So this is happening?" Megan asked.

Teddy and Owen shared a loving look.

"This is happening." They answered.

Before the couple knew it Megan had sent out invitations, booked a beautiful event room by the ocean, hired a caterer, found a florist, DJ and got ordained so she could marry the couple she had been rooting for, forever.

"One week babe. One week and we'll be married." Owen said one night as he and Teddy were watching a movie, Allison and Leo fast asleep in between them.

"I couldn't be happier." Teddy smiled at Owen, then down to her children, all three of them. The baby gave a kick as Teddy rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Hey, how did the dress look? I know I can't see it but Megan said you looked stunning this afternoon."

"I look like a house but, it's as good as it's going to get!" Teddy laughed.

"I'm sure you'll look absolutely beautiful in it and just think, this little nugget gets to be in the wedding too." Owen smiled, giving Teddy's belly a little rub.

"God, I'll be even bigger in a week I'm sure, this kid is growing by day, I hope I can fit in it!"

Owen started laughing which sent Teddy into a laughing fit of her own.

"You know," Teddy said after she was able to compose herself, "I was always scared of the idea of getting married while pregnant, afraid that people would judge me or think it was tacky to wear a white dress with a huge baby bump, but there's something beautiful about it. Nothing we've done has been anything close to traditional that's for sure, but that's what I love most about us."

"I completely agree. You're carrying a life, our child, what better way to celebrate our love and lifelong commitment than showing our growing family proudly on our wedding day?" Owen said, kissing her.

Teddy just smiled through their kiss and brought their kids closer to her as she laid her head on her fiancé's chest.

"We're getting married." Teddy smiled.

"We're getting married."

The following week was an exciting, yet stressful one. Megan took over like she was back in the army. She didn't allow Owen or Teddy to do anything because it was "their day," which the reluctantly accepted as to not cause any tension.

Regardless, Amelia, Nathan and Evelyn were of huge help to Megan despite the fact that she insisted that she could take care of everything on her own.

"Listen dear, I know you want to take charge of everything but you are just one person, let us help!" Evelyn Hunt had insisted one afternoon as Megan was running around frazzled.

And then it was Friday night, the rehearsal dinner.

"We'd just like to thank everyone for coming and being here as we embark on this long awaited journey together. We couldn't be happier. Teddy and I-" Owen went to turn to Teddy to see if she'd like to say a few words, but her fists were clenched and she was staring down at the floor, breathing deeply.

"Teddy, honey, you okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, it's-it's nothing I'm fine. Continue with your speech honey." Teddy replied through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me," Owen said to everyone who shared looks of concern, and knelt down to Teddy's level, "somethings wrong, Teddy. Tell me."

"I'm having contractions but I think they're just Braxton Hicks, I'm fine!" Teddy answered. "I just need a couple of minutes."

Owen was incredibly concerned and unconvinced that Teddy was okay, as was everyone else in the room.

"Owen, please. Don't make such a big deal I just-AH!" Teddy yelled out and suddenly clutched her baby bump tightly.

"That's it! I'm calling 9-1-1!" Owen yelled.

Meredith, Amelia and Megan all ran up to Teddy at once.

"Could she be in labor?!" Meredith asked.

"No! I can't be in labor!" Teddy yelled, "I'm only 35 weeks! She can't come out yet, it's too soon!"

Within minutes the contractions seemed to be coming faster and faster, Teddy in more pain with each passing moment. She was crying and doing her best to breathe through the pain and panic, but god she was scared.

Owen was beside himself. After everything they'd gone through, their daughter could be born prematurely.

"Where is that damn ambulance?!" Owen shouted.

"Owen, Owen...she's coming!" Teddy yelled.

"What, what are you talking about?!"

"My water just broke." Teddy cried as a huge dark stain spread on her turquoise dress.

"Oh my god." Owen replied, bringing his hands to his head.

Everyone took a moment to acknowledge the fear but quickly recovered into a plan of action.

"Okay Teddy, can you walk?" Megan asked.

"I-I think so." Teddy replied slowly.

"Okay, great. Owen, take her other arm and help me bring her to the bathroom so I can examine her."

"Okay." Owen nodded and helped Teddy up.

"Owen..." Teddy said pitifully, looking to Owen with such fear in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, honey I promise. You and our little girl are going to be okay." Owen said and kissed Teddy's already sweaty forehead.

Thankfully they came across a private, cozy lounge area right before the bathrooms. Megan and Owen helped Teddy lie down on the sofa and remove her underwear so Megan could see how dilated she was.

Meanwhile Amelia and Meredith went to find clean towels, hot water, scissors and something warm to wrap the baby in.

"Okay. Teddy, are you ready?" Megan asked once Teddy was situated.

"Yes. Just please tell me she's okay!" Teddy cried.

As Megan began her examination on her best friend, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Well Teddy, you're definitely fully dilated, I can see her head!" Megan yelled, excitedly.

"What?!" Teddy and Owen both replied in astonishment.

"Teddy, how long have you been in pain for?!" Owen asked.

Teddy looked at Owen and Megan shamefully.

"Okay. Truthfully, I've been in pain all day. But I thought they were just Braxton Hicks! I'm supposed to have at least 5 more weeks to go!" She cried.

"Well apparently our little girl had some other plans." Owen laughed nervously.

"The contractions are really strong now," Teddy heaved, "I need to start pushing."

"You read my mind," Megan said, "Okay Teddy, whenever you're ready, give me a long, hard push okay? As hard as you can."

Teddy nodded, squeezed Owens hand, sat up slightly and pushed as hard as she could.

She pushed and pushed until finally Megan announced that Danielle's head was out.

"Come on Teddy, just a couple more! She's so beautiful!" Megan cried.

"You can do it Teddy, come on you can do it!" Amelia and Meredith cheered on the side.

"You got this Major, come on, one more push." Owen whispered in her ear.

Teddy smiled to herself, and with all the strength and love in her, she let out one final push with all her might that released her new daughter into the world.

"Oh my god there she is!" Owen cried.

Teddy took a moment to catch her breath, as her daughter immediately let out a powerful scream that sent a wave of relief through everyone.

Is she okay?!" Teddy asked.

But there was silence from everyone, who just stared at the baby.

"Teddy," Megan said, "I have to tell you something..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Megan, what is it? Oh god, what's wrong with her?!" Teddy cried.

"Nothing, nothings wrong Teddy." Megan said shaking her head and smiling down at the newborn.

"Then what is it? Just tell us!" Owen shouted.

" Eeyore, calm down!" Megan laughed.

She then held up the newborn to its parents.

"Oh my god." They both said in shocked whisper.

"It's a..." Owen started.

"Congratulations you two, you have a beautiful baby BOY!" Megan squealed.

Teddy started laughing and sobbing, stretching her arms out immediately to hold her son, she couldn't believe it. This whole time she thought she was carrying another little girl, even before Carina "confirmed" and now her whole world had changed in a matter of seconds.

Megan beamed and gently placed the now sleeping baby into Teddy's arms after Amelia had given her a warm towel to wrap him in. But as soon as he was taken into his mother's embrace, his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi! Hi sweetheart. Oh Owen, he's looking at me! Hi baby! I can't believe it, you're a boy!" Teddy said, stroking her son's chubby cheek and taking in his features.

"He's amazing." Owen said.

"He's perfect." Teddy replied.

She looked up at Owen and couldn't stop crying, but he was crying too.

"We have another son honey." Teddy said.

Owen kissed Teddy deeply.

"He seems perfectly healthy, good job mama!" Megan said.

"Thank you Megan, thank you all. We were so scared, I don't know what we would have done without you." Teddy said looking around the room to Megan, Meredith and Amelia.

"Here, Owen, do you want to cut the cord?" Meredith asked, handing him a pair of scissors.

"Of course." Owen smiled, taking the scissors f as Megan clamped part of the cord down with her barrette so Owen could cut.

"There you go, now he's all yours." Megan said.

Just then the paramedics came rushing in.

"Everything is okay, mother and baby are doing fine!" Megan clarified.

Teddy winced, it seemed the placenta was ready to deliver.

"Oh, Owen, can you take the baby?" Teddy asked.

Owen scooped his baby boy into arms, staring at him reverentially.

"Okay Teddy, just a gentle push okay?" Megan instructed.

But Teddy suddenly screamed in pain.

"Oh my god!" Megan squealed again.

"Jesus, why does this hurt so bad?! My placenta delivery after Allison felt like nothing!" Teddy cried.

"That's because it's not the placenta that's coming, Teds, it's another baby!" Megan replied.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"But Carina said we lost the second twin..." Owen said quietly.

"Well then I guess it must have been a misdiagnosed miscarriage due to the heavy bleeding from the Previa but, there is definitely another baby coming!" Megan smiled.

"Oh my god!" Teddy looked towards Owen in shock, but she was happy.

"Teddy push!" Megan said.

Teddy's body was very much in shock but she sat up slowly and pushed with all her might.

Owen leaned into Teddy, still holding his son close while whispering words of encouragement excitedly in her ear.

"Good Teddy, good! Just a few more...the head is almost out!" Megan said.

"I-I can't push anymore," Teddy cried, "I'm exhausted!"

Megan laughed.

"Well you have to honey! Come on, you got this, push!"

Teddy yelled out in sheer pain and exhaustion. She pushed, and pushed, and pushed until finally another wail echoed the room.

"Oh my god." Teddy said in relief.

"It's a girl!" Megan cried.

"Owen, we got one of each!" Teddy cried.

Owen was crying hysterically, he just couldn't believe it. He took Teddy's head and placed a soft, but passionate kiss on her forehead.

"Ready to cut the cord again, daddy?" Megan asked, tears falling down her cheeks as well.

"Absolutely." Owen replied, as Meredith handed him the scissors once again.

Megan gently placed the tiny baby girl into Teddy's arms. She had stopped crying and her huge, beautiful eyes just stared into her mommy's just as her brothers had moments before.

"Hi my sweet girl...oh my goodness. Which one of you were hiding all this time? You're so beautiful." Teddy said in a whispered sob, kissing her newborns little fist.

"They're gorgeous." Meredith and Amelia beamed in the corner.

Teddy and Owen just sobbed, smiling and kissing each other as they marveled over their newborn twins.

Teddy delivered both placentas shortly after the birth of her daughter, as the paramedics wrapped the twins up and prepared them for transport to Grey Sloan.

Once at the hospital, a few hours went by and the babies were given a clean bill of health. They were born pre-term for twins at 35 weeks but still perfectly healthy, their boy at five and a half pounds and their girl at 4 and a half, both 21 inches long. Teddy and Owen were over the moon and beyond grateful.

Of course the couple decided to name their boy, Daniel, but were completely stumped on what to name their new baby girl, considering she was completely unexpected after the fact. But she was so loved, they wanted her name to be perfect.

Teddy held her newborn daughter close as she sweetly suckled away on her pacifier, Owen was holding Daniel right beside her who was alert and scanning his surroundings constantly. Leo and Allison were fast asleep, napping on a cot right beside them.

"We have to pick a name for her babe." Teddy whispered to Owen, as she stared down at her daughter.

"I know..." Owen agreed.

Teddy suddenly had an idea and she had know idea why it didn't come to her, or Owen sooner.

"Owen?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I have the perfect name."

The next morning, it was visitors galore. Despite the excitement and eagerness to see Teddy and the babies, everyone wanted to give the family space to relax and recuperate overnight.

Megan and Evelyn of course were the firsts to come by. They surprised Teddy and Owen with a dual stroller, designed for newborn twins, diapers, going home outfits and assured them that were plenty of more surprises awaiting them at home.

"Does she have a name yet?" Megan asked eagerly as she bounced her new niece gently in her arms.

Teddy and Owen shared a knowing look.

"Well," Owen replied, "let us introduce you to Megan Kimberly Altman-Hunt."

Megan was speechless and started crying immediately.

"Are you serious, you're naming her after me?!"

"Megan, you delivered her safely. Both of them. If you hadn't been there I don't know what we would have done." Teddy said.

"And, obviously you're my sister and a very special person in our lives and we wanted to honor you for everything you've done for the people you love." Owen added.

"Thanks guys. I really don't know what to say other than, I love you. And I love you, you little munchkin!" Megan said, and placed a kiss on baby Megan's forehead.

The now family of six couldn't wait to be home and take on their new lives together.

Especially their wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

"Surprise." Evelyn Hunt smiled as she opened the door.

Teddy and Owen walked through the threshold of their condo, their hands full with two sleeping babies, accompanied by the many bags of all of their new baby items brought to them in the hospital from friends and family.

"Oh wow, Evelyn, you didn't have to do all of this." Teddy beamed as she looked around, admiring how spotless it was, as well as smelling the delicious roast chicken dinner waiting for them in the dining room.

"Smells great mom, thank you so much." Owen said, kissing his mother on the cheek and setting down the carrier containing his son.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Evelyn smirked.

Teddy and Owen shared a confused look.

"Follow me." Evelyn smiled and guided the couple to the "guest" bedroom.

When Teddy stepped into the room, she immediately started crying. Their simple yet chic guest bedroom had been completely transformed into a new nursery for the twins. There was a crib on each side of the bay window, a baby pink one for Megan, and a dark gray for Daniel. Their names were displayed in watercolor above and a brand new oak rocking chair sat perfectly in between the two cribs, as well as a pale gray changing table to the right of the entry way. There were also photos of baby animals hung around the room, in addition to sweet little things placed here and there like blankets and stuffed animals.

"Do you like it?" Evelyn asked.

"It's perfect," Teddy sobbed while snuggling her newborn baby girl close to her chest, "thank you."

Owen was speechless, he too cradled his baby son carefully in one arm, as he hugged his mother with the other.

"So what do you say we let these two peanuts continue sleeping in their new humble abodes, and you two get some food in you?" Evelyn smiled, while taking baby Megan gently into her arms.

"Sounds great," Teddy agreed, " are Allison and Leo asleep?"

"Oh yes, they passed out hours ago." Evelyn said softly.

"I was kind of hoping they'd be awake for when the twins came home for the first time but, it's just as well, they probably would have woken them up anyway with their excitement." Teddy laughed.

The family enjoyed a quiet dinner before Evelyn proceeded to make a bed up for herself on the couch, and Teddy and Owen stood in the door way of each of their babies rooms, admiring their sweethearts sleeping.

"They're so beautiful, all of them." Owen whispered as he held Teddy by the waist, staring into the twins' new room.

"Owen, we have four kids." Teddy smiled widely, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know," Owen smiled, continuing to look forward, "it's amazing. And I've never been happier in my whole life, truly."

"Me either." Teddy turned to Owen, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Let's go to bed." Owen said.

The couple was able to sleep for about an hour and a half before little Megan woke up screaming for her first night time feeding, followed by Daniel, which then led to Allison and Leo being woken up. The twins ate, Allison and Leo watched, fascinated by these tiny humans who'd come into their space so suddenly. It was chaos, but it was everything Teddy and Owen ever wanted.

The weeks flew by and the twins grew and changed by day. Not to mention little Allison who was two going on twenty with her vast vocabulary and spunky personality. Owen always joked that she got that all from Teddy.

And before they knew it, their tiny, unexpected little loves were already about to turn a year old and beginning to say their first words themselves.

Their lives were so consumed with work, their four small children, family and friends that they still hadn't gotten around to getting married or even having Teddy formally adopt Leo.

"Hey babe?" Owen asked one day as Teddy was frantically getting together the kids things for daycare.

"Yeah." Teddy answered, a little frazzled.

"Do you want to marry me?" Owen asked sweetly and tried to help her with one of the back packs.

Teddy stopped what she was doing, and looked at Owen confused.

"What? Of course I want to marry you." She responded, a little annoyed.

Owen backed off as soon as he realized Teddy wasn't amused.

"Okay...I'm just being funny love but, it has been over a year since, you know, we were supposed to get married." Owen chuckled.

"Yeah. I know, Owen. I was a little busy giving birth to YOUR children that day." Teddy snapped.

"Whoa, Teddy...this is just a conversation. No need to get snippy." Owen said.

"I'm not stressed, Owen. I'm just-" Teddy stopped herself and put her hands on the counter, bracing herself as she took a breath.

"Teddy, what's going on with you?" Owen asked, concerned.

Teddy looked up at Owen with tears in her eyes.

"Owen..."

"Teddy what?"

"I want to marry you, so much. I love you. I love our children. We've built a beautiful life together..." Teddy started.

"But...?" Owen asked, beyond confused.

Teddy took a deep breath, not really knowing how to tell Owen what she was about to tell him. He already looked broken.

"The other day I thought I was pregnant. I'm late but then I had some spotting..." Teddy said.

"Okay..." Owen said, getting slightly excited that Teddy could be pregnant again but didn't think that was where she was going with this.

"But when Carina did the ultrasound, she found something and it's not a baby." Teddy cried.

Owens heart sank, and his whole body froze.

"She did a biopsy," Teddy continued, "Owen, I have stage 2 uterine cancer."


	15. Chapter 15

"Teddy...what did you just say?"

Owen was frozen, lifeless, as if someone just poured ice cold water down his back.

How could this be? Teddy didn't get sick. She barely got as much as a common cold each winter despite Owen and the kids being balls of coughs and sniffles for days. No. This wasn't happening. Not to Teddy.

"Owen," Teddy cried, "I said...I have cancer."

Teddy lost it. Screaming and letting out a deep sob, that could only explain the pent up emotion she'd been holding onto for days now, fell into Owens arms.

"Owen...I'm still young. I have so much living left to do!" Teddy sobbed into his chest, "And our wedding...our BABIES. They're just babies Owen!"

Suddenly Owen snapped back into reality and pulled away from Teddy, looking deeply into her huge green eyes that were like saucers.

"Hey, hey," he said trying to bring her to focus, "you listen to me. This is not a death sentence, okay? We're going to get through this, we're going to FIGHT this." He declared.

"But what if I can't? What if it's too late? Yes, it's stage 2 but this type of cancer spreads fast, and I'm not that young. I'm young...too young to have cancer, but I'm not a child Owen. This could be the end." Teddy said weakly.

Owen was heartbroken, seeing his fiancé like this. This wasn't her, this wasn't Teddy. How could she already feel so defeated? She was always a fighter, ready for combat with whatever life threw at her.

"This is not the end, not by any means. You got this Major, WE got this. And we'll all be here for you, whatever happens. Okay?" Owen embraced her once again, rubbing the back of her hair and kissing her forehead over, and over.

Two days later Teddy and Owen sat in Dr. Larson, Head of Oncology's, office with Carina Deluca. The appointment was very lowkey, Teddy even had the appointment made anonymously because she wasn't ready for anyone but her doctors and fiancé to know yet.

"Okay, Teddy. First of all, I want to start off by saying you are a very lucky woman. Dr. Deluca here caught this early and I'm pretty confident in your plan for prognosis. This could have easily been much worse." Dr. Larson stated.

"How could it have been worse? I mean, I'm a mother of four small children. I'm supposed to be getting married, and now?" Teddy mumbled.

"And now you can be treated, so you can live a long time to have the best life with your family." Dr. Larson finished.

Teddy stayed silent.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Owen asked nervously.

"Well, I want to do a radical hysterectomy, there's no question about that. If the cancer has not spread to any other areas after I remove your uterus and ovaries, then we'll determine if you'll need radiation therapy." Answered Dr. Larson.

Teddy bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"A hysterectomy?" She asked.

"Yes. Dr. Altman, that's the best way we can insure that the cancer will not return." Carina said.

Teddy looked at Owen sadly. He knew what she was thinking. There'd be no more kids. No chance of ever having another one. Granted, they were probably done. But the idea of a surprise pregnancy, resulting in a baby that would be so loved was shattered. Not to mention, Teddy feared she'd feel like less of a woman, without having one of the most fundamental organs that defines your femininity with her anymore.

"Honey?" Owen asked.

"Hmm?" Teddy responded, holding back tears.

"It's going to be okay. We can always adopt if we decide we want another baby. And not having a uterus, ovaries or a monthly period will not make you any less of the strong and beautiful woman that you are." Owen said.

Teddy took a deep, cleansing breath.

"I know, I know. Thank you." Teddy said with a small smile.

"So, yes. I'd like to do a radical hysterectomy as soon as possible. After that, we'll take our next steps as necessary. Everyone on board?" Dr. Larson asked.

"Yes." The couple said unanimously, taking each other's hands tightly.

Two weeks later, Teddy was scheduled to go in for her total hysterectomy.

It was hard telling her family and close friends what was happening to her, they all looked so scared when she told them yet tried to hide behind a facade of confidence to stay strong for her. But the hardest part, was trying to explain the situation to her kids.

The day Teddy packed for the hospital, little Allison scurried into her parents bedroom.

"Mommy, stay! Mommy, don't go!" Allison cried.

Teddy's heart was pounding. She was scared, she was sad and seeing her sweet little first born so upset made her heart break even more.

"Oh, Allie. Come here." Teddy said as she scooped her toddler into her arms and held her close.

"Why you leavin mommy?" Allison asked with her green eyes, just like Teddy's, looking up at her.

Teddy bit her lip. She didn't want to have to say this again to her little girl.

"Because," Teddy held back her tears, as to not scare her baby, "because mommy is sick right now. And the doctors need to make her all better. I'm going to have surgery. You know how mommy and daddy do surgeries to help people get better?"

Allison sniffled.

"Yes." She responded in the softest of voices.

"So, this time mommy needs the surgery to get better. And that means I have to go away for a few days. Do you understand?" Teddy asked.

"Understand." Allison nodded.

Losing all control, Teddy let her tears fall down her cheeks. She held Allison and rocked her until the little girl looked up at her again, with another question.

"Mommy, can we visit when the doctors fix you? Can Weo, Meggy, Danny and me, visit?" She asked sweetly.

Teddy beamed, giving her daughter the biggest of smiles, thinking about recovering with her babies. That's all she wanted, was to wake up to their beautiful faces, and Owen of course.

"Of course you can. Mommy wants you all there when she's better." Teddy choked.

Allison beamed, hugged her mommy tight and scurried away to go play with her siblings.

Teddy gathered herself and continued packing.

When she was finished and Owen was packing up the car with the kids to bring to Evelyn's, Teddy stood by the window, watching the Seattle skyline as she always had. She loved her life, she wanted this life. She wanted to marry Owen, she wanted to see her children grow, go to college, get married and have children of their own someday. She wanted to continue being a great surgeon. She wanted it all.

"If there is a God," she whispered, "please...please let me survive this. Let me marry the love of my life. Let me see my babies first days of kindergarten, let me see them graduate high school and go to college, let me see them marry and have children of their own someday. Let me see them find their passion in life. Let me live."


End file.
